


My light in the dark

by superredcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blind Lena Luthor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superredcorp/pseuds/superredcorp
Summary: When a fire at L-Corp leaves Lena blind, she has to reconsider her strained relationship with Kara. She can't stay mad at her for keeping her identity secret anymore. She needs her. She needs her more than ever and Kara is more than willing to be there for her.As Lena is finding herself in literal darkness, she also finds that Kara is the only light she has left.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 178
Kudos: 834





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Kara had found out that Lena had actually been betraying her the entire time as a revenge for lying about her secret identity for so long, she hadn't exactly felt like herself.   
She tried not to show it too much, tried to pretend she was fine. And the others played their part of pretending to believe it because they knew she wouldn't want to talk about it.

Kara was sure that Lena hated her right now. And she was torn between trying to win her trust and friendship back and trying to accept their fate - a Luthor and a Super... wasn't this friendship perhaps doomed to fail from the moment they met?  
Because of all of this, she was, admittedly, a little doubtful when that one fateful day, Lena used the Superwatch, which she had given her, to call for help.  
She half expected it to be a trap - that Lena had finally changed her mind and would now try to kill her.  
But when she listened to National City's sounds, she instantly realised that this really was a cry for help. Not too far away, she could hear screaming - and the flickering of gigantic flames.

Within a few seconds, she had shot out of her appartement and towards the origin of the emergency - LCorp.  
She could see the fire emerging from the building from far away already and sped up her flight.  
She burst through the window of Lena's office, squinting her eyes at the bright, high flames filling the room. She used her freeze breath to distinguish them and looked hastily around. Then her eyes landed on a female figure, cowering in one corner of the room - knees pulled close to the chest, arms slung around her legs and face buried in her knees. She heard her quietly sobbing. 

"Lena!", Kara exclaimed and ran towards her, after she had pulled herself out of the shocked trance.  
The woman raised her head abruptly. Her eyes were red and puffy. A wave of relief washed over her face. "Kara.", she sniffled as she threw her arms around the superheroine who had kneeled down in front of her.  
Kara wrapped her into a tight hug, barely having time to process the fact that this was the first time in weeks that Lena had called her by her actual name instead of calling her "Supergirl" with the hurtful spitte in her voice.  
Hearing her now call her "Kara" again honestly felt insanely good, despite the current situation they were in.

"It's okay. I'll get you out of here.", Kara said, as Lena seemingly reluctantly let go of her and stood up.   
Kara was about to sweep her up into her arms and get her out of the building when a loud scream erupted from the hallway. Kara's head jerked into the direction.   
Lena looked there as well and bit her lip. "Go. I can hold on here a little longer."  
Kara glanced at her, not wanting to leave Lena alone. "Sure?"  
"Yes, go!", she ordered.

Kara rushed into the hallway where the flames had fed holes into the floor. A few feet ahead, a young woman was barely hanging onto a piece of floor as she dangled over the hot burning hell beneath her. Kara grabbed her hand just as her grip slipped.   
"Supergirl.", the woman breathed out, relieved.   
Kara brought her outside and flew back in to get Lena.  
She came just in time to see the floor crumble and break beneath the CEO's feet.  
Kara could only let out a loud "No!" before Lena fell with a scream. The blonde stormed after her, finding her writhering and whimpering in a pile of ruins. Scratches and burn marks were covering her arms as her sleeves had been sliced open.  
She was clutching her hands over her eyes.

"Oh Rao, Lee!", Kara exclaimed in shock, lifting her into her arms and carrying her bridal style.   
Lena only let out a pained sob.   
Kara shot out of the building, down to the safety of the ground where several firefighters and ambulances were already located. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two DEO vans and her sister but she didn't have time to question why they were there. She landed in front of one of the ambulances.   
"She needs help immediately!", Kara stated, leaving no room for arguments.   
One paramedic ordered her to lay Lena down on one of the stretchers and Kara complied.

"Supergirl!", she heard Alex's voice behind her just as she had gently put Lena down. "You gotta get back inside and help the others. The firefighters can't get to everyone. It's too dangerous for them since the building's starting to come down."  
Kara stared at her sister for awhile, then back at Lena with desperate eyes.  
Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay with her, okay? Go. They need your help too."  
Kara nodded, threw one last glance at Lena and sped back inside the building to get everyone else out. As she saw a few individuals who were already dead, she felt guilty for not going back in sooner. She might have been able to save them.

When she was finally sure, everyone was safe and sound, she changed her clothes to Kara Danvers' ones and ran to the ambulance where she had left Lena. They were just about to close it when Alex saw her from inside and yelled for them to wait. She sat next to Lena, holding her hand. Now she looked down at her and quietly talked to her. "Hey, Kara's back."  
"Kara.", Lena said with a shaking voice.   
Alex gently pulled her hand from Lena's as she climbed out of the vehicle, upon the paramedic's exclaim that they had only space for one extra passenger. "It's okay. She's going to go with her."

Alex made a head movement in the direction of the ambulance's door. "Get in there."  
Kara nodded, quickly climbing into the vehicle and sitting down on Alex's place. Lena was laying on the stretcher while breathing very heavily - an improvised bandage covered her eyes.  
Kara took Lena's hand. "Lee?"  
"Kara?", the CEO crawed, fear clear in her voice.  
"I'm here. I'm here. It's okay.", Kara whispered, rubbing her thumb over the back of Lena's hand. She barely took notice of the fact that the doors were closed and the ambulance started moving as they made their way to the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara kept holding Lena's hand the entire way into and through the hospital. Then she was stopped and told that she couldn't go further.  
"Kara?", Lena asked with a panicked voice.  
The blonde swallowed. "I... I'll wait here, okay? I promise."  
She was reluctant to let go of her hand but she had no other choice.  
This was the only way to help her now - by letting the doctors do their job without standing in the way.

Kara watched sadly and nervously as Lena was taken away. Big automatic doors closed behind her.  
A nurse approached her and guided her to a waiting area nearby.  
Kara took a seat, breathing deeply in and out while closing her eyes. She was a nervous wreck.  
She felt like she sat there for an eternity. Then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey.", Alex said.  
Kara jumped to her feet, embracing her older sister. "Oh, thank Rao, you're here. I have no idea what's going on currently with Lena and I'm kinda freaking out. Nobody's telling me anything and-"  
Alex stroked her back and tried interrupting her nervous rambling. "Hey, Lena's gonna be fine. She's tough, you know that."  
Kara pulled away, letting herself fall back on the chair. Alex took place next to her.

"Yeah, but I also know that's an act most of the time. She's terrified, Alex.", Kara sighed, upset and most of all worried. She rested her elbows on her knees as she buried her face in her hands. "It's my fault. I should have just taken her and brought her out instantly. Then I could've helped everyone else. There would be way less injured people - maybe... maybe there wouldn't even be people who... died. I- I should have been faster. But I was so happy that Lena trusted me enough to call me, so happy to just hug her again, and... and she called me 'Kara' again! I... I got distracted. I-"

"Hey, hey.", Alex spoke up as Kara fell back into a rambling string of words. Talking so fast that it was hard to follow what she said. "You did everything you could. You saved her, okay? She's alive. That's all that matters. Sure, she has some injuries. But she's alive. Most of them are. Yes, there were a few losses but that could've happened if you had been there faster too. It's not your fault, Kara. Without you, things would have been much -much- worse."  
"But-", she said, raising her head.  
"No buts.", Alex replied, booping Kara's nose. "No one blames you for the way you behaved, Kara. And I think no one can. How you reacted was... it was human. Anyone else would have reacted that same way."

Kara sighed, hanging her head low. "It's... it's still hard. After all these years. To realise that... that sometimes I can't save everyone."  
Alex nodded lightly, putting her arm around her little sister and resting her own head against her's. "I know."  
"Hey, why was the DEO even there?", Kara suddenly remembered.  
"The fire wasn't an accident, it was arson. And the main suspect is an alien with fire powers. He was seen lurking near L-Corp. He has a motive too because the Luthors basically ruined his entire life. His family was killed because of them."  
"Oh.", was all what Kara could muster.  
They fell silent.

They sat like that for a while.  
Then a doctor came into their direction and they both stood up abruptly.  
"Are you here for Miss Lena Luthor?", he asked. "Miss... Kara Danvers?"  
Kara nodded.  
"How is she?", the blonde wanted to know as she fidgeted with her hands.  
"She just woke up. We don't know much about the inquired damage yet. But she asked about you."

"Can... can we see her?", Kara bit her lip nervously.  
"Only you. Miss...?"  
"Danvers too. Alex Danvers. I'm her sister.", Alex replied, with a slight head movement in Kara's direction.  
"Well, Miss Danvers, you will have to stay here. It's already an exception that we allow Kara Danvers to see her as the patient strongly requested it."  
Kara looked over at her sister who just nodded and told her to go.

So the blonde followed the doctor to one of the rooms and entered, to find Lena laying on one of the hospital bed. Her eyes were still hidden behind thick bandages.  
"Lena?", she said quietly.  
"Kara.", the CEO whispered.  
She quickly moved to the bed, sitting down on a chair next to it. She hesitated shortly before gently grabbing Lena's hand and squeezing it.  
"It okay. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already posted five chapters on instagram so I'll put those up today and then I'll continue with one chapter per day :))


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed in which Lena had to stay at the hospital.   
Kara tried spending as much time as possible with her - if she wasn't at CatCo or out as Supergirl, she was sitting at Lena's bedside. Often times talking to her, sometimes just simply sitting there seemed to be enough too though.  
They didn't speak a single word about their recent fight and falling out. Lena didn't seem to be angry at her anymore or at least she didn't show it. The fact that she could have easily died in that fire seemed to have opened her eyes, made her realise that she simply didn't want to stay mad at Kara, that her friendship was too important to her. She wouldn't know what to do without her.

And Kara was immensly relieved by that. Because the little time in which she had feared that they might never even be on the same side again, had been pure hell for her.  
She had missed Lena so incredibly much. Touching her hand, talking to her, just being in the same room as her, to be honest.  
Though it wasn't under the best circumstances that they were able to reconcile. But Kara was still glad that they did. Because she wouldn't know what to do without Lena either.

Her mother and her brother had dared visiting one day. But Lena had refused to speak to them. She had always felt like an outsider in the Luthor family, had always felt she wasn't loved. And now, she felt abandoned by them. She had been alone in L-Corp that day. Both of them had been away. They hadn't suffered any injuries, they hadn't experienced that fear and that moment of hopelessness as the flames ate through the building, taking everything in its reach with it. They hadn't been sitting in that office, just silently praying that someone would come and help - preferably Supergirl.   
Lena had always resented her family but that feeling intensified to an extreme. And Kara had told her that it was alien who set fire to the building because he had suffered from their evil schemes and wanted revenge. In a way, it was their fault. And yet, she was the one who was doomed with the consequences. The consequences of their actions.  
So when they entered her room, she was near a mental meltdown. She was just glad that Kara had been there that day. She jumped in. She threatened them, told them to leave or else. Kara had gotten protective some times before, especially when it considered people like Edge insulting her for her name. But this was different. She had never heard such coldness and such hatred in the soft, bubbly blonde's voice before.   
In the end, Lex and Lillian really did leave and Kara retrieved her seat next to Lena's hospital bed. In the shock, she could do nothing more than whisper a quiet and hoarse "Thank you."

Then, one day, when Kara was walking along the hallways of the hospital to visit Lena, she saw a doctor who was just about to enter her room.  
She sped up a little to catch him before he did.  
"Hey, hi, I'm Kara Danvers. Do... do you have any information on Lena's... I mean Miss Luthor's condition? They still didn't take off those bandages and I-"  
"Actually we did that this morning.", the doctor said. "I can't speak about Miss Luthor's case without her consent though. It's a matter of confidentiality."

"Yeah, I... I know, I get that but- I really want to know if she's okay.", Kara said with pleading eyes. She knew that her infamous puppy eyes were hard to resist for even the toughest people. She hoped this would work here too.  
The doctor sighed. "Are you family in any way?"  
"Uh, no, not really. I- uhm, I'm her best friend. But we're basically family, I mean her actual family sucks, you probably know about them though, so-"  
"Miss Danvers.", the doctor said. "I cannot share this kind of information with you."

Kara continued watching him with the best sad puppy look she could muster.  
After what felt like an eternity, he finally cracked. He groaned quietly before talking. "The damage in both of Miss Luthor's eyes is too severe. There is unfortunately no way of improving it."  
"So, wait, does... does that mean that Lena is...?"  
"Miss Luthor is blind. Yes.", the doctor said. There was true sorrow in his voice as he stated the diagnosis.  
Kara took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "You... you can't fix it? Her eyesight, I mean?"  
The doctor shook his head.

Kara stayed silent for a few seconds. Then she chewed on her lip. "Can... can I tell her? Please?"  
"Miss Danvers, this-"  
"No, please, listen. I know Lena. Probably better than anyone else. This... this is going to be really hard on her. And I think the only way to at least make this the tiniest bit easier would be if she was told by someone she knows. I know it's not how things are supposed to be but...", she trailed off, looking at him with her best puppy eyes once more.  
There was complete silence for a while. Then the man groaned again, just like before, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, fine."  
"Thank you.", she whispered. Thank Rao for her extraterrestrial charme.  
Then she turned to the door and breathed deeply.   
She opened the door. "Hey, Lee."


	4. Chapter 4

When Kara entered the room, she noticed that Lena was actually sleeping. She hated to disturb her but she felt that these news were too important to wait for her to wake up on her own. She gently took Lena's hand holding it close her chest and whispered: "Hey. Lena, wake up."  
The CEO mumbled something inaudible, then her eyes fluttered open.   
Kara tried not to look at them, thinking she would kind of act like an intruder if she did. 

"Kara?", Lena murmered, not fully awake yet.  
Kara smiled a little. "Hey."  
A small smile danced on Lena's lips. "Hi."  
The blonde swallowed, not wanting to take that little moment of peace away from her. "How... how are you?"  
"Feeling a little better. I just hope they're going to take this stupid bandage off soon. I'm sick of it being dark all the time."  
Kara felt like she had just been shot with a kryptonite bullet, right in the heart. Lena was apparently still too disoriented from her deep sleep, so that she didn't remember that they had in fact already taken the bandage off.

"Lee, um... They... they already did.", Kara said softly.  
"What? What do you mean?", Lena just chuckled.  
"They already took... took the bandage off."  
"No, it's obviously still-", Lena argued as her hand moved to her face. She interrupted herself as she felt skin beneath her finger tips. Her face hardened. "Why... why is it still dark then?"

Kara shortly sucked her lips in, then gave Lena's hand a little squeeze. "Lena, um... How do I say this, uh... You... I spoke to the doctor and he said that the damage which was done to your eyes... it was just too severe. They can't do anything. You're- well, you're-"  
Lena stared into pure nothingness. Her eyes which had become slightly misty, were completely empty. "I'm... blind?", she asked.  
Kara took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Lena. I-"

"Please leave me alone."  
"Lee, I don't think-"  
"I said leave me alone.", she hissed, ripping her hand from Kara's grasp and putting her arms around her upper body, almost like she was hugging herself.  
Kara flinched and jumped up from the chair as she walked over to the window where she stayed with crossed arms as she stared outside. She felt terrible. Lena was pushing her away - once again. She just wanted to help her and be there for her.  
The room filled with absolute silence. 

Then, Kara heard Lena's heartbeat increase in speed and her breathing seemed to grow heavier.  
"Kara?", Lena whispered. Her voice sounded helpless and scared. Kara turned back around. Did she change her mind? "Are you still there? Please... please come back."  
She seemed near tears - near her breaking point.  
With a few large steps, Kara was back at her side, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, taking Lena's hands back into both of her's. "Of course I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Lena sniffled. She looked so incredibly small and broken as she sat there. Her eyes, filled with tears, were rapidly moving but never being able to fixate on anything as the only thing she saw was pitch black darkness.  
It was heartwrenching to watch.

That's why Kara gently let go of Lena's hands, which were squeezing her own so much that it would surely have hurt her if she was a human, and reached over to embrace her into a tight hug. Not tight enough to injure her but tight enough to make her feel as secure as she possibly could. All the while silently hoping that if she just hugged her tight enough and long enough, she would be able to put all of Lena's broken pieces back together. She had been through so much already.  
Lena buried her face in her shoulder and started sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Kara, holding onto her for dear life.

They seemed to remain in this position for an eternity.   
At some point, Lena mumbled into her shoulder: "There's... there's something you don't know about me. I... I never told you because I was too embarrassed."  
Her voice was trembling - in fact, so was her entire body.  
Kara stroked her back in a comforting manner. "What is it?", she asked quietly.

The blonde didn't know what she expected but it wasn't this. She wasn't expecting to feel her heart sink this way, to be overwhelmed with the desperation of Lena's voice as she responded with a quiet whimper.  
"I'm scared of the dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is softly for the purpose of shamelessly adding angst.


	5. Chapter 5

It took some more time until Lena was finally released from the hospital. Kara had insisted on being the one to pick her up and take her home. And admittedly, Lena was glad that she did.   
She didn't want to be confronted with other people yet. She didn't want to have to tell people about the loss of her eyesight yet. She hadn't even brought it over herself to tell her family, she had instead requested one of the doctors to simply sent them a copy of the medical report. That's why she didn't know what their reaction was or what they were thinking - whether they felt sorry and remorse or maybe shame. She had always felt like a disappointment to her family. And now she had a disability and she wouldn't put it past them to think of her as an embarrassment to the Luthor name even more than they already did.

She was pulled out of her racing thoughts when Kara's voice announced their arrival at her place.   
Lena just nodded. She grabbed the cane - her most recent, circumstancial acquiry - from the footwell of the car. She still didn't understand how this stick was supposed to guide her and assist her, prevent her from stumbling into things or tripping over the slightest bumps in the ground.

Kara opened the door for her and Lena carefully stepped out of the car, having to rest most of her weight on Kara as she helped her get out and straighten herself without falling.  
When she was finally standing, Kara offered her arm as a way to help her guide her to the door of the building. Lena accepted, prefering Kara's arm over the cane. She knew sooner or later, she'd have to deal with that one but she wasn't ready for that yet.

As they halted in front of the door, Lena felt her way through her purse until her fingers closed around the keys. She fumbled with them, tried putting them into the lock several times. She grew frustrated when it didn't work out. Kara watched while chewing on her lip, then gently placed her hand on top of Lena's.   
"Hey. Let me.", she said softly, slowly taking the keys from her hand and opening the door.   
Lena released a shaky breath, trying her best not to show how upset she was. 

She held onto Kara's arm again as the blonde led her inside and to her apartement where she sat her down on the couch and got down next to her.   
"How is it to be back home?", Kara asked.   
"It's... it's good.", Lena bit her lip. It was true, she really was relieved to be out of the hospital but now she actually felt like a stranger in what was supposed to be her home. "But it's strange too. Knowing that... that I'll never see it again."  
Kara's head sunk, as she bit her lip. 

Lena took a shaky breath. "It's probably silly. It's not the end of the world, I mean, I could be dead after all. And there's countless other people doing just fine like this. But... But I'm still... I'm afraid."  
"Of course you are. I think it would be weird if you weren't. This is... like, a major change in your life. It's only natural to be afraid.", Kara said, her hand on top of Lena's.   
Lena sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, trying to hold back the tears which were already welling up.   
Kara swallowed. "Hey, you will get through this. You've been through so much already, so much more than anyone should have to go through. But you persevered. And I just know you'll get through this too. It might take a little while but... but you will. You're probably the smartest and strongest person I know."

There was a little silence. Lena sniffled.  
"I know I can't relate to what you're going through. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you.", Kara continued, squeezing her hand. "I just... I know it's hard. But I need you to know now that you are not alone. You have me. You'll always have me."  
Lena took a deep, shaky breath. She cleared her throat so she could speak without having her voice break. She already felt a little embarrassed by her following request. "You know, I... I could really use a hug right now."  
Kara's face lit up at that, though Lena could of course not see that. "Well, lucky you then because that's something I can always help with. And something I'm like really good at, without trying to brag.", she stated as she wrapped her into her arms, carefully pulling her close.   
Lena almost melted into her embrace, clinging onto her as if she was scared she could disappear if she dared to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now all necessary updates have been made. I'll simultaneously post on instagram and on here :)  
> One chapter a day from now on ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Kara had decided to stay the night, not wanting to leave Lena alone - and from her facial expression, she could tell that Lena was relieved about that decision.  
They talked a little longer.   
Then Lena seemed to grow tired after a while and Kara convinced her to lay down on the couch. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep.   
Kara only took a quick flight home to grab her laptop and some things for the night - like pajamas and toothbrush.  
Within seconds, she was back at Lena's. 

While Lena was sleeping on the couch, Kara propped up her laptop on the kitchen table, taking the free time she had to work on an article.   
However she easily got distracted. She caught herself looking over at Lena every few minutes, checking if she was still sleeping calmly and peacefully.  
She couldn't help the worry she felt for her friend. 

Lena had already enough on her plate - a family who's intentions with her were debatable, enough childhood traumas to fill a lifetime, a last name which caused most people to resent her before she even said as much as a hello.   
Lena didn't deserve any of it. And Kara felt that it was unfair how poorly life treated her. She was such a brilliant, kind hearted and beautiful woman. Yet she was continuously hit with one stroke of fate after the other. 

Kara sighed and closed her laptop as she realised that this didn't really work out anyway at the moment. She simply couldn't concentrate.   
She glanced at her watch, finding that it was already 11pm.   
She went over to her little bag which she had brought with her to get changed.   
When she sneaked back into the living room, she took a look at Lena. She definitely needed to take her into the bedroom and put her to bed. She debated whether her clothes would be comfortable to sleep in. The CEO wore a big hoodie and leggings.  
She certainly didn't want to wake Lena up, so those would have to do as improvised pajamas.

Kara leaned down, carefully lifting Lena into her arms, doing her best not to wake her in the process. And it worked out - Lena did make a few groaning sounds but she stayed fast asleep.   
So she carried her over to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed before she picked up the blanket and tucked her in.  
Kara couldn't stop herself from staring at her for awhile. Lena just looked so peaceful while she was asleep - like she didn't have any worries, any fears.  
Kara pulled herself together by shaking her head. 

She was conflicted for a while whether she should lay down next to her or go back to the couch and crash there. She had slept on her own couch more than once and it had been fine - and Lena's couch was probably like five times as comfortable.   
However the bed was big enough for two people. Lena surely wouldn't mind, would she? 

Secretly, it wasn't really a matter of comfortability for Kara. It was a matter of being near Lena, of being able to be there in case she needed something. She did have superhearing so if something was wrong, she'd probably hear it from the living room just fine but it was just much safer if she was next to her.  
And with those thoughts, Kara tip-toed around the bed, sliding in it on the other side and crawling under the blanket.  
She threw one last glance at Lena, smiling a little without even knowing why and then closed her own eyes as she drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena started into the next day with panic.   
Not only did she shortly forget that she didn't have her eyesight anymore and was therefore irritated by the darkness but she also smelled smoke. Had the rogue alien who had burned L-Corp to the ground now come for her? Set her appartement on fire too?  
She felt her heartbeat increase and and her breathing pick up in intensity. She was about to scream for help when she heard quick footsteps, followed by Kara's voice. "Lee, are you okay? I heard your heartbeat speeding up."  
Lena didn't know how to react to the fact that Kara had been listening for her heartbeat and she had honestly barely taken notice of that statement anyway. She licked her lips, nervously. "I... I smell smoke. There's a fire."

"Oh.", Kara said. She let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Actually... that's, um, that's my fault. I wanted to make breakfast but well, you know I'm not the greatest cook. Turns out I'm even worse than I thought. I managed to burn almost everything. That's why it smells. I've already opened all windows though, so that should go away soon. There's no fire, no worries."

Lena felt herself calming down from the immediate shock. "Oh.", she just brought out.   
"Yeah.", Kara said, still a little embarrassed as she clicked her tongue. She was repeatedly bopping her weight from her heel to the ball of her foot. "Um, I could quickly go and grab breakfast from a bakery and come back then. If you want."  
Lena brushed off the remains of the panic wave, before she shrugged a little and nodded. "Sure. If you don't mind."  
"Not at all.", Kara smiled.  
"You can take some money from my purse. It should still be on the living room table. I think I left it there yesterday."  
Kara huffed and puffed, seemingly offended. "Oh please, I suggested it, so I'm gonna be the one to pay."  
Lena chuckled. "You don't have to, Kara."  
"No, no, I do.", she insisted, a little grin spreading across her face as she saw that she had made Lena laugh.

She took a few steps over to the bed and gave Lena's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back.", she whispered.   
Lena nodded. Then she felt a slight gush of wind, indicating Kara had left with her superspeed.  
Lena sighed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't even just check her phone for messages. She had heard of softwares before which enabled blind people to have their messages read out to them. She'd have to ask Kara if she could help her install that to her devices. 

In the end, she just sat still in the bed the entire time while Kara was away. Luckily, that wasn't too long.   
Lena had no kind of sense of time but she would guess that it had taken the blonde a few minutes to get to the bakery and come back.  
As she heard her footsteps coming nearer, the smell of coffee and fresh croissants filled her nose. 

She felt the mattress sink in, indicating Kara had sat down.   
"Here you go.", she said.  
Lena could be imagining things but she could swear that she could hear Kara smile as she spoke.   
Lena reached out her hands and Kara carefully placed the cup of cofee and a croissant into them.  
The blonde reached over, placing something over her crossed legs. As Lena placed the cup on the nightstand, with much care, she used her now free hand to feel the material, figuring out that it was a tissue. Probably to catch any falling crumbs from the baked good and prevent her bed from becoming dirty.   
Lena kind of felt touched that Kara was so considerate and thoughtful. She wouldn't have thought about that herself.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. They didn't need to talk, they just enjoyed each other's company.  
"Oh, crap.", Kara said suddenly as she remembered something and the sudden bouncing of the mattress announced that she had jumped to her feet.  
Lena grew concerned, thinking there might be an emergency somewhere which Supergirl was needed for. "What happened?"  
"I got so worried earlier when you were panicking that I just dropped everything and left the kitchen a mess.", Kara rambled nervously. "I'm a terrible guest and I will instantly clean everything up."

Lena stayed quiet for a while, then raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Dear god, Kara, I thought something bad happened. It's okay. You don't have to be so nervous. I won't rip your head off.", she assured her. She sucked in her buttom lip before adding quietly. "Well, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't even know where you're standing right now."  
Kara let her shoulders hang, stepping closer and building up a little smile. "Well, now I'm standing right next to. Now's your best chance."  
Lena couldn't help but laugh softly again. "I guess I'll let it slide this time. I'm not really ready to get by without my best friend.", she said, a smile dancing on her lips.  
The corners of Kara's lips moved upwards. "I'm glad to hear that."  
There were a few seconds of silence, then Kara shook her head. "Uh, right, the kitchen. I'm gonna go clean that. If you need anything, I'll be... well, in the kitchen. Obviously. So if you need anything, just call."  
Lena nodded.   
She heard the soft footsteps of Kara moving away while she stayed on the bed, now again alone with nothing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are very short at the moment, I'm sorry about that. I'm trying my best to make them longer and later chapters will definitely be longer ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Lena lasted roughly two minutes before she groaned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She couldn't just sit around. She wanted to be productive. She wanted to move. And she'd need to practice anyway. She didn't want to be dependent on a cane or a person to be able to walk around in her own home.   
So Lena got up and slowly moved into the direction where she was sure to remember the door would be. When she had arrived there, she put one hand on the wall, feeling her way around the bedroom. From time to time, she'd let go and walk across the room with widely outstretched arms, hoping to prevent stumbling into something and all the while trying to imprint every little detail, even ones she hadn't paid any kind of attention to when she could still see, into her mind.

After some time, she grew more courageous and let her arms drop to her sides, even going as far as increasing the speed in which she was walking. A mistake, as she would soon after figure out.  
She ran right into her nightstand - the impact making her double over and fling her arms around which of course knocked over some books which had been stacked on the tiny table. She lost her balance and fell, sucking in air as a sharp pain hit her elbow upon collision with the floor.

Within a second, she heard the door open and Kara's concerned voice. "What happened? Lena, are you okay?"  
Lena got up into a sitting position while mumbling a string of curse words and rubbing her elbow. "No.", she said, not being able to help the pout which spread across her face.

Kara stepped closer, kneeling down and placing her hand on Lena's shoulder, making the CEO flinch at the sudden touch.  
"I'm sorry.", Kara apologized, making a mental note of remembering to give Lena a heads up the next times she'd touch her. She bit her lip as she watched her friend. "I'm... I'm sure it's going to get easier."  
Lena scoffed, though she felt bad about it because she knew Kara was just trying to encourage her.

With a sigh, she felt around the ground in front of her until she was able to pick up one of the books. She just held it in her hand, feeling the cover. "I love reading... Loved.", she corrected herself, sadly. "I didn't even get to start with these ones. Now there's no use for them."  
"Well, there's always audiobooks.", Kara said in an attempt to make Lena feel better. "And... you know... I could read to you. If you'd like."

Lena's head jerked in the direction of Kara's voice as she tilted her head. "You... you would do that?"  
"Of course!", Kara responded. She hesitated a little. Then she took Lena's hands. "Come on."  
She helped her up and guided her to the bed where she gently sat her and finally even laid her down.  
She took the book from Lena's hands as she started going around the bed to the other side where she flopped down. Meanwhile Lena had raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Kara propped up the pillow so she could lean against it and opened the book, beginning to read out loud.  
At first, Lena felt embarrassed. She was actually being read to. She was being read to like a little child.  
She barely remembered the last time this had happened. Lillian had of course never done something like that for her, deeming it a waste of her time. But her biological mother had.   
She didn't remember much from before her death but she did have the faint memory of laying in her mother's arms while she read to her. This had been the most secure, the most calm she had ever felt.

And Lena felt the intense wish and longing for this feeling to return. Without even noticing it, she had turned to lay on her side and had scooted closer to Kara until her own body made contact with her's.   
Kara stopped reading and for a split second, Lena was scared that she had gone too far.  
Then the blonde let out a little chuckle and carefully pulled out her arm from the narrow space between their bodies and put it around her, gently pulling her a bit closer. She began to let her hand glide up and down Lena's side and continued reading. 

Lena couldn't help the little smile forming on her face.  
She found comfort in Kara's calming voice. In the way she was lightly stroking her side. In the way, she was cuddled into Kara's arm, her head finding rest on Kara's shoulder.   
She did experience the same kind of feeling of safety she had last experienced as a four year old, laying in her mother's embrace.   
Kara made her feel safe. And if she really thought about it, Kara had always made her feel safe. 

They laid like this, cuddled together on the bed, for almost two hours.   
Then Kara carefully asked if Lena would want to try walking freely in her appartement again. This time under the attentive eye of Kara, who would be making sure that she didn't accidentally hurt herself again by tripping or bumping into something.   
Lena debated this offer silently in her mind, finally coming to the conclusion that she'd have to try again sooner or later anyway. So why not now.  
At least now Kara would be there to watch out for her. 

Kara helped her up and offered her arm to hold onto as they marched to the living room. There Lena let go and started using her hands to feel around her, to get a feeling for her surroundings and to find possible tripping hazards which she would need to either get rid of or learn to avoid.  
All the while, Kara leaned against a counter, not taking her eyes of the CEO and watching her every step. Always ready to rush over with her superspeed to catch her in case she fell. Every now and then she gave her directions if she noticed her walking a little too close to a cabinet or wall. 

Both lost track of time, not realising how the hours ticked by, too immerged in the activity. But it went well.  
Knowing that Kara was there as a backup gave Lena the confidence she needed. It enabled her to be much calmer and less nervous about the whole thing, as opposed to how she had felt before alone in the bedroom.

It took some time but she finally seemed to get the hang of it. Sure, she'd need to perfect her abilities over time but for now, it was enough for her that she would be able to walk over to the bathroom or to grab a glass of water from the kitchen without having to use her cane or ask Kara for help - especially since she wouldn't always be there to help.   
The blonde had stayed today as an exception. She had called Andrea to let her know that she wouldn't come in to CatCo today, had explained that she wanted to be there for Lena without mentioning the fact that she had lost her eyesight since Lena still didn't want the public to know about that - and Andrea had been very understanding, even going as far as giving her the entire week off. Apparently she really did still care about Lena.  
The new boss of CatCo had of course, just like everyone else in National City, heard of the grand fire which had left L-Corp a burned ruin and as well of Lena's hospitalization, though no details on that had swept through. 

Anyways, Lena was glad that Kara was there. She didn't know if she could have been able to get through the last weeks without her. And if she was honest, she didn't want to go through the next ones without her either. She wished Kara could just stay at her side forever because she knew there would be no other person who she could trust as much as her.

When noon rolled around, Kara asked if she'd like to go eat something for lunch.   
Lena just nodded, a little nervous to be going outside since she'd have to rely entirely on Kara. But as already established, she trusted Kara. She trusted her with her life.   
She lifted her arm a little until Kara had linked her's in so she could guide her outside. A method that had already gotten engraved into them.  
Lena hesitated a little then her hand felt around the door where she had left the cane. Better safe than sorry. 

Kara helped her into the car and drove the short way to a little restaurant, where she held open the door of the car for Lena.   
The CEO almost flinched a little when she heard the one end of the cane making impact with the ground. She took a deep breath.   
"It's okay. You got this.", Kara encouraged her. Lena only mustered a nod.   
She still grabbed onto Kara's arm for support, though she had the cane. This situation was too new for her. She'd need all the help she would get, though she wouldn't actually admit it out loud.

Soon after Kara had guided her inside and they had sat down, a waiter came by with menu cards. Kara's eyes widened a little and she quickly came up with a way to avoid that Lena had to show her blindness since she knew that she wasn't ready to announce that yet. She just suddenly stood up, taking the cards with a smile and a "Thank you.", making the waiter raise his eyebrows. But he seemed to shrug it off and walked away, leaving them to decide.   
Kara exhaled and sat down again. "Here's the menu.", Kara said, placing it in front of Lena. "I could read it out to you."  
"I think it's fine. I've eaten here a few times, I know what they have.", Lena said softly.   
Kara nodded.

After a while, the waiter came back, expecting their orders and then later returning once more with their food.  
They ate in peace, making some small talk every now and then.   
At some point, a quiet "Ding" announced the arrival of a new message on Kara's phone. She took a quick glance at it.   
"Oh, hey! Alex asks if she can come by later. She wants to see how-", Kara stopped herself, mortified.   
Silence fell over them for a few seconds before one corner of Lena's lip curled upwards. "Kara, it's fine. I won't get offended or anything if you use the word "see" around me.", she assured her. She secretly found it very cute though, how Kara was trying so hard to be sensitive. "Now, what does Alex want?"  
Kara swallowed, relief obvious on her face. "She wants to make sure you're okay. Also, just to meet you again since you two haven't talked in a while. She couldn't visit at the hospital and in the time before that, she couldn't really because of-", Kara bit her lip.

"Because of our fight, yeah.", Lena finished quietly, shuddering as she thought about the time where she had resented Kara for keeping her identity a secret. To think that it had been just a few weeks ago. It felt like years. She wanted to slap herself for ever shutting Kara out, especially for something so silly. The superheroine only wanted to protect her, only wanted to keep their friendship upright and Lena had almost ruined everything. She felt terrible about it. She knew Kara was happy that she had forgiven her but in reality, Lena was the one who felt like needing forgiveness. She felt like her behaviour had been childish and petty, even though she also knew that Kara would fiercely deny that and take the entire blame herself. Kara was just that kind of person - too good for this world.

Lena pulled herself out of her spiraling thoughts and said: "Of course, she can come over."  
She heard a happy sound from Kara's direction.  
"Great!", Kara smiled, sending her sister a quick text, confirming that it was alright for her to come over.  
That's why they didn't wait too much longer after they finished eating and instead made their way back to Lena's place to wait for Alex's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter haha!
> 
> On instagram, this is admittedly two parts but I'm uploading both of them today so I thought I could just as well put them together and post them as one on here :)
> 
> I hope you liked it ♡


	9. Chapter 9

Just a few minutes after they arrived back in Lena's home and had settled down on the couch, there was a knock on the door. Checking quickly with her X-Ray vision, Kara made sure that it really was her sister. When she saw her, she got up from the couch to open the door for her.   
"Hey, Alex.", she said and greeted her sister with a hug.   
"Hi.", the older Danvers replied.

After they pulled away, Kara closed the door and accompanied her on the way to the couch where Lena was still sitting.   
Kara took her place next to her while Alex still stood and, without even thinking about it, reached out her hand and said "Hey, Lena, how are you feeling?"  
As the CEO didn't take her hand, in fact didn't even move at all and simply said: "Hey, Alex. I'm... I'm fine. Thank you.", realisation finally dawned on her and she visibly flinched at her action, cringing at herself for forgetting that Lena was literally blind.   
Kara pitied her sister since she had made the same kind of mistake a few times but she also found it kind of amusing to watch and to see what she had also probably looked like those times upon remembering.

Alex noticed Kara's look and stuck her tongue out at her before taking a seat on Lena's other side.  
The three sat in silence at first before finally Kara broke it, asking if there was anything new at the DEO. And from there on, they slowly fell into a comfortable talking situation.   
Time passed. At some point, Lena asked if anyone wanted something to drink. Alex expected Kara to stand up to get glasses of water and therefore couldn't help but gape as Lena was the one to get up and walk towards the kitchen, getting some glasses and carefully filling the water in, making sure not to overflow it by holding her finger against the rim of the glass. As if she had never done anything else in her entire life.

Kara smiled proudly when she noticed Alex staring with shock but also curiosity. "We practiced this earlier.", she whispered to her older sister who just slowly nodded and mumbled: "Yeah, I can see that. That's incredible. I don't think most people would be able to adapt so fast."  
Kara looked over at Lena, who was about to finish the last glass. A dreamy smile stood on her face which she probably didn't even actually realise herself. "Yeah, she's special."

When Lena had finished, Kara jumped up to help her carry the glasses. Not because she didn't believe Lena wouldn't be able to do it herself. It was just the fact that three glasses were hard to carry for anybody. She wouldn't even trust herself to carry three at once without spilling something.

The three spent some more time together and time ticked by quickly. And it was good. They had a genuinely good time. However their peace and quiet didn't last much longer.

"Uh, Kara, you might wanna take a look at this.", Alex suddenly said, staring at her phone. Kara frowned and went over to the sister, leaning over her shoulder to read whatever Alex was looking at. It was a news article. Kara scanned the text, her eyes hanging on the photo showing her and Lena in front of the tiny restaurant they had been eating lunch in.  
"Oh crap.", Kara whispered.  
"What's going on?", Lena asked, confused and also a little frustrated that she couldn't just look to find out what was so shocking as well.  
Kara swallowed. "Uh, Lee, don't freak out now, okay?", she said. "But, um, someone apparently took a photo of us earlier... there's a very clear shot of you using the cane... They know. They know you're blind."

Lena felt like she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't think clearly. Her mouth seemed to become very dry all of the sudden. She just should have left that stupid cane at home.   
<< 'Better safe than sorry', my ass. >>, she thought bitterly, feeling the wish to kick herself for being so inconsiderate and thoughtless.   
Of course she knew the public would have caught wind off it sooner or later. There was literally no way around it. And it's not like she was ashamed of it. But she would have liked that to happen on her own terms. Hell, she hadn't even fully gotten accostumed to it herself yet.

"Um, and there's more. I mean, it's not as bad as the other news though.", Alex said as she scrolled through the article, obviously trying to push the feeling of amusement down as this was quite the serious situation but the further suspections of the reporters were kind of humorous.   
She showed her phone to her little sister who seemed to become pale in shock and red in embarrassment at the same. "Oh Rao. Why would they say that?"

Lena frowned. "What else could there possibly be?", she asked, her voice colder than she intented it to be. She had enough of surprises for today.  
Kara chuckled nervously and licked her lips. The she swallowed hardly, obviously finding it difficult to get the words across her lips. "Um... well, since we were very close because I was helping you, you know and we ate lunch together and all that... well, uh, well, they also think we... we might be dating."

Boy, if Lena hadn't been nervous before. And why did she suddenly have such a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach? Almost like... the idea didn't bother her too much. She mentally shook her head. No, that was ridiculous. That would never happen. Kara was her best friend.  
She didn't like Kara like that.. And Kara didn't like her like that.  
This weird feeling was just the nerves running wild inside of her. Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: It's not just the nerves lmao


	10. Chapter 10

To say, Lena was nervous would be an understatement. She did want to do this, of course. She needed to do this.  
She wanted and needed to prove to herself that she wasn't crippled just because she lost her eyesight, wanted to show that she could still do these things. Countless other blind people could do it. So could she. 

However walking across a busy sidewalk in National City was a little different than walking around in her appartement which had actually become a lot easier. As long as nobody was to move anything just the slightest bit, she was just fine moving around at home.  
She did have the last two days to practice some more. And Kara had stayed with her the entire time.  
Though, Lena did have to give a public statement that, yes, the fire at L-Corp indeed left her blind and no, she did not date Kara Danvers. For some reason, that second part was harder to say than the first which had confused Lena a little.

But now, she was going to take it one step further. She needed to be able to walk alone through National City, if she needed to get somewhere and couldn't get someone to take her.   
Now, she did have her cane with her here. It would probably be impossible to get through the streets without it. It was still an adjustment she needed to accept.  
And she still wasn't too secure with it which was why practicing would make sense.  
Also, Kara was trailing a few feet behind her, so she would be able to jump in, just in case. Lena had asked her to. She hadn't dared going completely alone but she also wanted to regain some sort of independence which she had lost since the fire.

And things did go well.  
She encountered barely any troubles. She didn't know if people might stare at her. She had always dealt with stares, even before the breaking news of two days ago. Her last name had made sure of that. But now she couldn't even tell if they did - and weirdly enough this was unnerving and relieving at the same time.  
She had at least taken the precaution of putting on sunglasses to hide her eyes. Of course she didn't know if they looked any different but she felt uncomfortable knowing people would be able to look into her eyes while she wouldn't be able to look... well, at anything.

So in summary, things went fine. At least at first.  
Suddenly she bumped into someone, with a very vast force.   
"Watch where you're going!", an annoyed sounding man said, obviously not having seen the cane which she was holding.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?", she heard Kara snapping at the man from behind her.  
The blonde was instantly growing protective. She didn't get the chance to say more though, as she hurried up to gently grab Lena by the waist, even though she knew the woman didn't like getting touched without a warning.   
"Hold on, there's a pole right in front of you. The cane went right past it and you almost walked into it.", she quietly explained, sounding kind of apologetic - probably for the surprise touching.

But Lena actually didn't really take notice of any of it. She was frozen in place. Everything just seemed so overwhelming right then and there. There were so many sounds and noises which she had never even paid much attention to when she could still see. But now, it was like someone was repeatedly stabbing into her ears. There was just way too much sound. There were way too many people around her, chatting and brushing past her. It just seemed to become more and more crowded and it almost seemed as if the people walked so closely by her on purpose with the sole intention of upsetting her - which was of course just imagination.  
She felt her heartbeat increase in speed and intensity, until she could even feel the quick pounding of her heart in her ears. Her breathing grew heavier, so heavy she had trouble to even catch a breath at all sometimes. She started shaking and feeling very warm suddenly. Tears began to well up inside of her eyes.  
Was this what a sensory overload felt like? Heck, was this what a panic attack felt like?

"Lee?", Kara asked. "Lena. Hey, Lena."  
Lena tried replying but her mouth felt like it had been dried out and her chest clenched together like she would pass out any second.  
"Hey, Lee, hey, it's okay.", Kara spoke softly, trying to calm her down while placing her hands over her arms. The blonde looked around, attempting to find any safe place. "There's a cafe over there. It's just a few steps. Do you want to go in? Take a little break?"  
Lena could only muster a nod.   
"Okay. C'mon, I'll help you.", Kara whispered.   
She put her arm around her, rubbing her hand up and down her upper arm and placing her other hand on her shoulder, holding her in a protective, firm grip. 

Kara guided her across the sidewalk, letting go of her shoulder to open the door and help her in. She led her to an empty little booth, where she gently sat her down on a bench.  
"I'll get some coffee, okay? To calm your nerves."  
Lena nodded again, not trusting her voice yet.  
She felt a small squeeze on her shoulder before footsteps indicated that Kara left but it only took a few minutes until she was back at the table.  
She stayed quiet for a moment. "Do you want me to sit across you or next to you?"  
Lena considered for a second, then cleared her throat and said with a low, shaky voice: "Next to me, please."   
Kara nodded before remembering that Lena of course couldn't see that, so she quickly said "Okay." and slid onto the seat next to her after Lena had scooted a little further in to make space for her.

"I put the coffee in front of you.", Kara quietly explained what she had done and Lena nodded as a sign she understood.   
Her hand carefully touched around the space in front of her until it closed around the cup.   
Kara noticed that her hands were still trembling like a leaf. She wanted to comfort her somehow and thought quickly.

"I'm going to rub your back, okay?", she said under her breath, only loud enough to hear for the woman sitting next to her. When Lena lightly nodded, Kara moved her hand to Lena's back, drawing comforting circles while placing her other hand on top of Lena's which did seem to calm the latter down. At least she lost a little of the tension in her body and the shaking slowly ebbed down.

Lena took deep trembling breaths. She seemed to hesitate a little, then she slowly leaned to the side until she felt her head touching Kara's shoulder. For some reason she really craved the body contact, especially the comforting closeness to one specific blonde, right now.   
Kara was a little surprised but she didn't mind at all. She moved her hand from Lena's back to her upper arm, gently rubbing over it again.  
Now, Kara was the one to hesitate. Finally, she turned her head a little, pressing a kiss to Lena's temple which coaxed a small, soft smile out of the brunette.


	11. Chapter 11

They spent the next time in silence, simply drinking their coffee and sitting next to each other.   
At some point Kara quietly spoke up, looking a little worried. "So, are you ready to go out there again?"  
Lena didn't respond for awhile. She seemed to weigh out her options. Then she hung her head. "Not really, no. To be honest, I just want to go home."  
Kara looked at her and nodded slowly. "Okay. Then that's where we're gonna go. There's no pressure."  
Lena nodded, gratefully.

A few minutes later when they had finished their coffee, Kara helped Lena out of the booth and linked her arm once more into her's.   
As they walked back, Lena could hear mumbling from bypassers every now and then. At the same time, Kara seemed to tense with surpressed anger, so that meant she wasn't just imagining things. There really were people who were whispering about her while passing by them.  
Lena swallowed, shifting uncomfortably and feeling herself walk a bit closer to Kara and holding onto her a little tighter.  
She usually tried not letting words of others get too close to her, having grown used to the constant hate for her last name. But right now she was vulnerable and the fact that she stared into darkness didn't give her the confidence for a snarky comeback either.

"You know, I can fly us out of here. You don't have to do this to yourself right now.", Kara said under her breath. "You just have to say the word and we're gonna be back at your place."  
Lena was thinking about it and heard herself say "Yes, please." without actively wanting to do so. She just knew that she had gone through enough emotional turmoil and enough stress today. If there was a way to avoid having to deal with more, she'd gladly take up on the offer.  
"Okay.", Kara replied.  
She looked around, before gently dragging Lena into an empty alley.   
After making sure, there was nobody watching them and no one had been following them, she quietly said: "I'll lift you up now."  
Lena nodded and not a second later, she found herself in Kara's strong arms, in bridal carry style. Her own arms found their way around the blonde's neck, holding onto her tightly.  
And then she felt an intense gush of wind as Kara took off into the air with superspeed. 

It didn't even take a minute until they arrived at Lena's appartement, floating through the open balcony door and into the living room where Kara gently let Lena down on the couch.   
There, Lena pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, making herself small.  
She fell into silence.

At first, Kara just sat down next to her, chewing on her lip and glancing over at her with worry every few seconds.   
Then she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.  
"Nope. No, I'm not letting you do this. I'm not letting you wallow in self pity.", Kara exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
"Pardon?", Lena asked, irritated, with a raised eyebrow, lifting her head in the direction of Kara's voice.  
"You heard me.", Kara said. She tapped rapidly on her phone, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration.

Then she nodded approvingly and placed the phone on the table. Music started playing from it.

\---

This is the song I was thinking about while writing. If you'd like you can listen to it while reading :)

<https://youtu.be/SL8VCJsHI4A>

\---

Kara walked back towards the couch and halted in front of Lena who frowned. "I'm holding out my hand now.", Kara said as she did the action. "And I'm hereby asking you for a dance." Lena let out an unbelieving scoff and raised an eyebrow. "You can't possibly be serious." "Oh, I am.", Kara grinned. And when Lena didn't react, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. Lena groaned. "Kara, I really don't think-" "Shh.", Kara hushed. "This is gonna be great." She started just by swinging their arms a little and swaying to the music. Meanwhile Lena seemed very doubtful and uncomfortable. She had a hard time trying to focus on not tripping over her own feet. Then the music got more upbeat and Kara let go of one hand, using the one she was still holding to swirl Lena around before putting her free hand on her back and making her lean backwards. Lena let out a little squeal at the sudden movements. But when Kara swirled her back up, she couldn't help the laughter erupting from her throat. She rested her forehead against Kara's shoulder for a few seconds, just chuckling and shaking her head. "You're impossible." "But I got what I hoped for. You laughed. That means you're having fun.", Kara beamed. Lena grinned while nodding. "Fine, I am. I am having fun." "Good because that song lasts like two more minutes.", Kara giggled, spinning her around again. They continued their dancing and laughing for the rest of the song. Every now and then Kara would sing along to the song quietly and Lena found herself admiring her voice. They both had barely any idea what they were doing, mainly just spinning and jumping around the room but they were having fun and that was all that mattered.

\---

This is the other song I had in mind :)

<https://youtu.be/69dioVo0E4I>

\---

Then the song was over and a new one switched on. A slow song.   
Both Kara and Lena blushed a little. Kara chuckled nervously and was about to untangle herself from Lena to turn it off when Lena held her back by grabbing her arm.   
"No, don't. It's okay. I don't mind.", she whispered.  
She hesitated a little, then she carefully slung her arms around Kara's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.   
Kara was frozen in shock for a few seconds, then a little smile spread across her lips. She moved her own arms around Lena's waist, holding her close. She rested her chin against Lena's head and closed her eyes.

Together they just swayed to the sound of the song, taking some slow steps while turning slowly in rough circles through the living room.   
They both enjoyed the closeness and each other's company greatly.  
And Lena couldn't help but listen to every word attentively, feeling tears prickling in her eyes at the truth of the words. She could relate to the lyrics so much. She would be nothing without Kara - she wouldn't want to be without Kara.   
She was sure that if the blonde hadn't been there for her, she would have never made it this far. She would have given herself up long ago. Not even because of the fire. She was learning to live with her blindness and it didn't bother her as much anymore.  
But before that. She would have already given up before that. The wrath of her family, the burden of her name, the hate of the other people. She wouldn't have been able to bear it. Kara had given her strength, she always had.   
Kara was the one she wanted and the one she needed. Her escape.  
Near the end of the song, Lena raised her head again. 

She might not be able to see but she knew they were inappropriately close. She knew their faces were only a few inches apart as she could feel Kara's breath on her cheek.   
Kara was meanwhile staring at Lena, gulping and thinking the same thing. They were really close. This was a really intimate pose to be in, arms slung around each other.   
Kara licked her lips nervously, her eyes shifting from a fixed point behind Lena to Lena's lips repeatedly. 

<<Just say it.>>, Lena thought to herself. <<Three little words. That's all you have to say. Just say it. I love you. Don't be such a coward.>>

<<Just do it.>>, Kara thought at the same time to herself, staring at Lena's lips which were only a mere few inches away. <<A few little inches. That's all there is. Just do it. Kiss her. Don't be so fluffing scared.>>

Lena licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak. Meanwhile Kara tightly pressed her eyes together, while slowly, very slowly moving her face closer to Lena's. Both of their hearts were beating like they had just run a marathon. 

Then suddenly the next song turned on, breaking through the silence with extreme volume and a terribly loud bass. They both shrieked while jumping apart, covering their ears. Kara with her superhearing was really affected by the sudden pain but Lena felt unnerved by it as well.   
Kara rushed over to the phone and quickly turned the music off.   
They both exhaled.   
"Hehe, sorry about that.", Kara chuckled nervously.   
"That's okay.", Lena said under her breath.   
Both were amused by what had happened and at the same time upset by having been disturbed in that moment, so close to building up the needed courage.

\---

If you'd like some visuals in the form of edits and gifs, here's the link to my instagram post where I have all of those available: <https://www.instagram.com/p/B94fTzqqH-T/?igshid=v4udrphisjat>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed quickly which meant Kara needed to go back to work, back to CatCo, since the week off, which she had thankfully been given to care for Lena, was over.   
Neither one of them really liked that fact. They had both gotten used to being around each other all day.  
Kara didn't like at all that she couldn't constantly watch over Lena anymore and therefore couldn't make sure that she was okay.   
And Lena missed the presence of the blonde, the feeling of safety and warmth accompanying her everywhere she went. 

However, Kara still came by as often as she could, making the whole thing a lot of easier to bear.  
And if she was being honest with herself, a part of Lena actually didn't mind being alone all that much because it gave her time to learn how to be as independent as possible. She didn't want to be limited in any way and she wanted to prove to the world that she wasn't. 

At one point, she decided to take a walk because she needed some fresh air.  
Over the last days, she had practiced it some more and she was getting better. She didn't get panic attacks anymore and she hadn't gotten hit by a car yet so that was at least something.  
And that day, it went well too.  
However then someone bumped into her. The angle and the force with which it happened told Lena that this wasn't an accident but entirely on purpose by the person in question.

This time, Lena didn't want to back down. She was still capable of dealing with stuff like this. She had been doing it for two decades.  
So she slightly turned into the direction where she guessed the person who bumped into her to be, at least roughly, and loudly exclaimed "Hey!"  
The footsteps stopped and after a few seconds, a male voice angrily said: "What? "  
"Excuse me, do you have a problem?", Lena said through gritted teeth, unconsciously twirling her cane in her hand, slowly out of repressed anger.  
"You Luthors are my problem."  
Lena opened her mouth to respond but before she could, a gush of wind and a hard landing of boots on the stone beneath them announced the arrival of a specific superheroine. 

"If you had paid any attention to what's happening in the world, you'd know that Lena is nothing like her family. She's good and kind. And she doesn't deserve to be treated like this.", Kara, or well right now Supergirl, said - there was a certain kind of coldness in her voice, entirely foreign for her except for cases like this in which people she loved were being insulted.  
The man scoffed. "Must be a cold day in hell... a Super siding with a Luthor. That's pathetic."  
Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't judge people by their names. I do judge them by their actions. Right now, I can only see one person who needs to be judged and that's not Lena."

The man shook his head, mumbling incoherently as he stomped away.  
Kara narrowed her eyes, thinking for a second about following the man to talk to him further, maybe even somehow convince him but then she shook the feeling off. Some people just couldn't, and didn't want, to see reason.

Kara turned to Lena. "Are you-"  
"I could have handled that. On my own. I don't need a babysitter.", Lena said harshly. "I'm not crippled. I can still do things myself, especially dealing with ignorant people. I've done that all my life and it wasn't my eyesight which enabled me to do that."  
Kara's eyes widened. "I- I would never suggest anything like that. I- I didn't mean for it to come across like that, Lena, I-", Kara swallowed and frowned. She cleared her throat, trying to stop herself from falling into a stuttering ramble again. "I will always stand up for you. I would have done the same thing before the fire too if I noticed someone harrassing you."

Lena twiddled with her cane. Kara's voice sounded sincere. And of course, Lena knew that she was indeed truthful about what she just said. That there weren't any malicious intentions behind her actions. She had only her best interests at heart. She always had.  
Lena sighed deeply. "I- I know. I... I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I'm sorry. I just... I just want to feel normal."  
Kara furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer. "You are normal, Lena, don't ever think any differently. You're still the brilliant, kind hearted badass you have always been. You don't need your eyesight for that. You're amazing. You've always been and you always will be."

Lena couldn't help the small smile spreading over her lips and the blushing of her cheeks. "Thank you.", she said quietly. "I... I needed to hear that."  
"Hey, it's just the truth.", Kara smiled softly. She looked down. "I'll touch your hand, okay?"  
Lena thought for a second, then shrugged and said with a smirk: "Why do that when you could just give me one of your incredibly comforting, big bear hugs."  
Kara beamed. "Totally agreeing with that. I'm really good at hugs. Come here."

Lena chuckled and let Kara embrace her tightly. She wrapped her arms around her as well, resting her head near the crook of Kara's neck.   
She couldn't prevent herself from inhaling Kara's scent. It made her feel even safer, even warmer.  
She had found that since she lost one of her sense, sight, her other ones such as hearing and smelling had improved a little. Of course not to superhero level but still noticeable. She hadn't been too surprised by this, she had heard of studies before which proved that the brain rewired itself to compensate for the loss.  
And for some reason, Kara's scent had grown to be her favorite, calming her and reassuring her that she wasn't alone in this endless literal darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one tbh. But the next ones are gonna be better :)


	13. Chapter 13

When Kara had asked Lena if she was okay with the "Superfriends" coming over to Lena's appartement for a game night, she was kind of doubtful at first. Lena knew she wouldn't be able to partake in the games which they would be playing and it would probably hurt a lot to just sit by, drink alcohol and hear them laugh while she didn't even know what was going on unless someone told her. 

But in the end, she also knew she couldn't resist her. Not Kara.   
She still remembered Kara's infamous puppy eyes and big pout - could envision them picture clear in her head.  
And she was almost certain that Kara was using them right then and there, even though Lena couldn't be directly influenced by that. But the visualisation was still there in her mind.   
Thus, she caved and Kara's happy squeal and the way she flung her arms around her was enough to make her believe that it was the right choice to make.

So in the early evening, there was a knock on the door and when Kara had opened it, Lena already heard chattering and happy greetings.  
She stood up and patiently waited by the couch, in the hopes they would come to her so she wouldn't need to feel her way around to greet them. She didn't even know who and how many people were there. It would be too complicated to attempt to do it. It was easier to wait for them to come over. 

And sure enough, she was almost knocked off her feet a few seconds later when someone threw themselves at her to hug her.   
Lena was frozen in shock for a bit. She didn't even know who was hugging her so overwhelmingly. It definitely wasn't Kara. But she was pretty sure it was a woman since the person had long hair and was rather petite.  
"I'm sorry, I just get really excited sometimes.", she heard the woman now chuckle as she pulled away. She recognized the voice as Nia's and felt kind of touched that the girl was so enthusiastic to meet her when they didn't even such a close relationship. "Oh, it's Nia, by the way."  
Lena smiled. "I know. I recognize your voice."  
Nia beamed. "Really? That's so cool! Do you-?"

"Okay, let her breath for a sec, Nia.", Alex laughed as she stepped closer and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. The latter smiled sheepishly.  
Alex turned to Lena. "Hey."  
"Hi, Alex.", Lena greeted back. This time she was given a heads-up before the hug so she wasn't as shocked by it.  
Then Kelly stepped forward, greeting her while placing a hand on her shoulder. J'onn came after, simply shaking her hand with a small hello.  
Brainy gave her flowers - plastic ones just like the ones he had once brought Kara - and patted her shoulder a little helplessly but Lena just smiled and put one arm around him, giving him a short hug. Now she was the one to startle someone with sudden body contact.

She was actually touched by the fact that both Nia and Brainy were there. Since they had broken up not too long ago and it must surely be awkward to be around each other.  
But they had put their differences aside for the sake of spending Lena company and the sake of a nice evening. It was indeed hurtful though to see each other and to even be in the same room.

Just when she thought that everyone was there, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Who else could possibly have come?   
"Hey, Lena."  
Lena's breath got stuck for a second and when she finally forced out words, her voice had grown shaky. "Sam?"  
The other woman gently pulled her into her arms.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Metropolis?", Lena asked quietly against Sam's shoulder. 

"Kara called me shortly after what happened. I tried contacting you but of course you weren't able to check your messages and you had bigger worries than unread messages anyway so I decided to just give it some time. But a few days ago, she called me again and asked if I wanted to come to game night, said you were feeling and doing really good.", she explained and chuckled a little before continueing. "She asked her cousin and his wife, who happen to live in Metropolis too, to take care of Ruby while I'm here. Alex is kind enough to let me crash on her couch for the night."

Lena smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here."  
Sam returned the gesture and put one arm around her. "Me too. Come on, let's get to the others."  
They went over to the couch area where the others had taken their places.  
After a little smalltalk, they decided to start their games. They collected around the table, sitting down on the floor.  
When Lena stayed seated on the couch, Kara shot her a look. "C'mon, get down here.", she exclaimed.

"Kara... I... I can't play anyway.", Lena said with a slightly shaky voice. She tried not to show how frustrated and upset she actually was at the situation. How down she felt about the fact that Kara had convinced her to do this when it was nothing more than a stab in the heart - reminding her of the things she would not be able to do anymore, no matter how much she wanted to or how much she tried.   
Even if the evening had given her the oppprtunity to spend time with Sam and the others again.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that.", Kara grinned. She patted the place next to her on the ground, loud enough so that Lena could hear it.   
Lena frowned in confusion, letting herself slide of the couch and onto the floor. What was the blonde planning?

Kara started giving out cards. When she was done, she placed her hand on top of Lena's to guide it to her stack.   
"I still don't know how I'm supposed to-", Lena began but Kara shushed her.  
"Just feel them.", Kara said quietly, a bright smile on her face.  
Lena furrowed her eyebrows again and slowly let her hand glide over the cards. Her breath got stuck for a second.

There were little dents all over the card, making it easy for her to feel the symbols and numbers which were needed to play.   
Kara was rocking back and forth in excitement. "I made those dents myself. I thought it was unfair that you wouldn't be able to join in on game nights and so I-"  
She interrupted herself when Lena shortly felt for her shoulder and moved her hand up until she found Kara's face before leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you.", Lena said softly, trying her hardest not to let her voice crack as the emotions overcame her.

Words couldn't describe how touched she was by this gesture. Nobody had ever done anything comparable to this for her, anything as sweet as this.  
When she had settled back on her space on the floor, she had blushed a little. And Kara looked a little red as well, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck while chuckling and mumbling something that sounded like "Anything for you."  
The others in the room threw some quick knowing glances at each other. All of them wondering the same thing: When the hell would the two finally start acknowledging that they were head over heels in love with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, it's next chapter haha


	14. Chapter 14

Their group spent several hours together, consisting of playing games which Kara had all modified to an extent that Lena could play as well, drinking of the wine which Alex and Kelly had brought along and also just generally enjoying themselves.  
It was already pretty late when they all slowly started leaving.  
Kara was the only one to stay. She didn't want to leave Lena alone yet, though she didn't say that out loud.

The two of them just sat next to each other on the couch in silence for a while.  
Lena grew nervous. Her thoughts were racing. This might be the best - and only - chance she'd get. If she didn't say it now, she might never actually go through with it.

"I need to tell you something.", Lena suddenly burst out.  
"Sure. What is it, Lee?"  
Lena fumbled with the edge of her oversized sweater. She struggled to bring the words out clearly, without letting her voice crack too much. "Thank you."  
Kara raised her head, surprised. "What for?"

"For this evening. But also... for everything.", Lena said, her voice starting to tremble even though she tried surpressing it. "For always being there, for being my friend, for... for just treating me like everyone else. You've always treated me like everyone else, even before... the fire. You've never looked at my last name, you... you only ever looked at... me."  
Kara smiled and placed her hand on top of Lena's. "You don't have to thank me for that."  
"No. No, I do. I- I have to say this. How you've treated me, it's... it's everything I ever wanted. You're just so incredibly kind and sweet, Kara, and I love that about you.", Lena noticed how the pitch of her voice grew higher and the speed of her talking got faster with every word she brought over her lips. But she couldn't stop any of it, so she just kept talking, hoping Kara still understood her. "I love everything about you. I love your hugs and your voice. I love your nervous rambles and when you get protective. I love that you give people a chance, not just me but everyone else. I love how much you care. I love-... I love _you_ , Kara."

When Lena had finished, she swallowed hardly. She clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly, her nerves running wild. She swallowed, feeling more and more insecure because of Kara's silence. She was scared that she ruined everything with that declaration. She really just did that. She just declared her love to her best friend. Oh god, why would she do that?  
The seconds ticked by painfully slow and Lena grew more and more worried.  
"Kara?", she asked, her voice trembling in fear. Fear of rejection, fear of losing her because of this. "Please say some-"  
"I love you too.", Kara blurted out.  
For a moment, Lena thought she had imagined it and she was completely baffled. "Wh-what?"  
Kara seemed overjoyed. "I love you too. I love you too, Lena Kieran Luthor."

Lena let out a relieved laugh. "Really?"  
"Yes. Yes, of course. I mean how could I not fall in love with you?", Kara chuckled, as she took Lena's hands into her's and rambled on. "I mean you're incredibly smart and kind and you have such a good heart and you're just like really, really beautiful. Like seriously. It's ridiculous how beautiful you are. I've loved you for a long time, Lena. I developed a crush on you the first time I ever saw you but I pushed that feeling down because I thought you would never like me back. And then we became friends and I thought that would be enough. Seeing you with Jack and then later with James was pure torture but I kept it together because I just wanted you to be happy, even... if it wasn't with me. That time where we didn't talk was hell, I thought I had lost you forever but we found back to each other and... And then I was scared of ruining our friendship... again."  
Lena didn't know to react. She was stunned into silence, overwhelmed by relief and happiness. All she could do right now was squeeze Kara's hands which were tightly holding her's.

"I- um...", Kara swallowed, nervously chuckling. "Can I kiss you?"  
Lena felt derilious. This was too good to be true. Was this real? Was this really happening? She sure hoped so and if it wasn't, then she wanted to enjoy this dream while it lasted.

She could only muster a nod in response to Kara's question.  
Kara smiled, shortly biting her lip before letting go of Lena's hands and moving her own ones to the brunette's cheeks, carefully carressing them before coming closer and softly placing her lips onto her's.  
And when their lips touched, Lena knew she wasn't dreaming. Because her mind would never be able to come up with something so absolutely wonderful, so purely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited kiss is here haha


	15. Chapter 15

Kara didn't know how long she had been swooning and gushing over last evening. She was seated with crossed legs, next to her big sister on the couch and used wild hand gestures in her excitement.  
"-and then she told me that she loves me, Alex! She loves me! Rao, I can't believe this really happened, it's amazing! I never dared imagining that she actually loves me!", Kara rambled happily. 

Alex just watched her with an amused look, her chin resting on her hand as she sarcastically commented: "I'm so shocked."  
"I know, right? I- Wait, what? You... you knew?", Kara asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Kara, you two have basically been eyefucking for years. Those looks you were throwing each other were way too intense to be platonic. I could basically feel the sexual tension between you two everytime you were within five feet of each other. The way you've always defended her and believed in her is just... wow. And now, you're like really touchy. Like too touchy for just best friends. And you've basically been living in Lena's appartement for weeks now. Plus-"  
"Okay, okay, I get it.", Kara interrupted her, having blushed deeply and rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. She had never realised before that she had been that obvious with her feelings.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "Alright. Now. Tell me, what happened after?"  
Kara broke into a grin, falling back into an excited ramble as she told Alex how she had confessed her own feelings to Lena and how she had then asked her if she could kiss her. She continued to swoon about said kiss.

Her sister listened attentively, at one point feeling the need to interrupt her.  
"Kara... Kara, sweetie, you're floating.", Alex said in an amused tone and with a raised eyebrow, before placing her hand on one of Kara's knees to press her back down onto the couch.   
Kara just giggled a little. "Sorry. I can't help it."  
As if to underline that statement, her body slowly lifted off the couch again, while she stared into nothingness with a dreamy look in her eyes and a big goofy grin on her face. Alex rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she pushed her little sister back down.

It took some minutes until Kara had snapped out of her dreamy state, smiling sheepishly.   
"So, what are you gonna do now?", Alex asked. "Are you, like, official now?"  
Kara's face fell and she frowned. "I- I guess so. Right? I mean we declared our love and we kissed. That... that should mean we're dating now? I think? Oh Rao, what if we're not?"  
Alex laughed. "Relax, Kara. That's a very simple problem to solve. Just ask her. Or invite her on a date and then ask her."

"What if she says no to the date though?", Kara said wide-eyed, biting her lip.  
"She won't. She already said she loves you. She already let you kiss her. If she did that, she won't decline a date, Kara, don't be ridiculous.", Alex reassured her. "You don't have to be scared of asking a girl on a date. You're fighting the greatest evils. You've literally almost died in a fight several times. You pulled all of that off, you're gonna do fine with this. You already had the balls to kiss her, so that's something."

Kara nodded slowly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "You're right. I can do this. Piece of cake."  
Alex chuckled. "Right. Go get the girl."  
Kara grinned and nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. She jumped to her feet, changed into her suit to avoid being seen as a flying Kara Danvers and sped out of the appartement, right over to Lena's place.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena was sitting on her couch in the living room, going through her mails and text messages with the help of the software which read them out to her. Kara had installed it for her recently.   
There were so many that it would probably take days to get through them. Since she hadn't been able to check them in weeks.   
A soft smile spread across her face when she stumbled across the messages from Sam which she hadn't been able to read, or well listen to, before. 

Suddenly though, she was startled to hear a loud thud from the balcony door. She frowned, standing up and making her way over to the door. After opening it with some small difficulties of finding the knob again, she frowned and asked quietly with hesitation: "Kara?"  
And sure enough, she heard the blonde's nervous chuckle which she adored so much.

"Heh, sorry. I wanted to fly right in and thought the door would be open since it always had been the last few weeks.", Kara explained sheepishly, rubbing her neck. What an entrance. She felt incredibly guilty for actually being a little relieved that Lena hadn't been able to see that. Slamming against a glass door wasn't her greatest moment and had most definitely not looked very gracious or attractive.

Lena raised an eyebrow and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Well, it was getting rather cold in here, so I closed it. I didn't expect you to come over. At least not without telling me beforehand."  
Kara grimaced. "I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? I can go and come back another time, I-"  
"Not at all, Kara, I'm glad you're here. Come in.", she said softly, holding up her hand.  
Kara smiled, relieved, and took Lena's hand as they made their way over to the couch.

"So, is there a special reason why you're here?", Lena asked.  
"Uh, ahem, actually there is, yeah, I- uhm, I-", Kara stuttered.   
She stopped abruptly when Lena placed her other hand over their already interwined ones and smiled a little. "Calm down, love, just tell me."  
Kara felt like she just experienced a minor stroke when she realised that Lena had just called her "love". She swallowed hardly and chuckled nervously before continueing in a high pitched voice. "I want to ask you on a date."

A bright smile spread across Lena's lips and her cheeks seemed to become a little pink. "I would love that.", she replied quietly.  
Kara exhaled and broke into a big goofy grin. "Great!"  
"Where are we going? So I'll know what to wear.", Lena grinned.  
"I know a really great restaurant. It's... it's rather small but their food is delicious. And I know my foods, so...", Kara trailed off, feeling herself falling into a ramble again and stopping herself before it got too embarrassing again.  
"Alright.", Lena whispered.   
Kara swallowed again. "Can I pick you up tomorrow at 7 p.m.?"  
"Sounds lovely."  
"Okay. Awesome. I- I'm looking forward to it.", Kara spoke, floundering in excitement.  
"Me too.", Lena responded, the corners of her lips curled upwards.

They just sat there, smiling silently to themselves for a while, playing around with their fingers which were still interwined with each other.   
"I guess, I should go then. You probably have things to do. And I kinda left Alex alone in my appartement to come here, so she's probably dying of boredom and anticipation.", Kara confessed.   
Lena laughed. "We wouldn't want that to happen. Then you should get back to your sister."

Lena accompanied her to the door of the balcony.   
As she stood in the doorframe, Kara fumbled with her cape and tried gathering up some more courage. "Can I... Can I, like, kiss you goodbye?"  
"I wouldn't deny my girlfriend a request like that.", Lena chuckled.  
"Girlfriend?", Kara squealed.  
Lena seemed to pale. "I'm sorry, are you not comfortable with that? I-"  
"No, no, no. I was hoping you'd say that! I was scared you might not want to... put a label on... us... yet. I didn't know if it really was official. If we really are official, you know? But-"

She was interrupted when Lena's hand glid up her arm to her face, only to close the distance of their lips and kiss her deeply.   
Kara instantly melted into the kiss, her own hands raising up to cup the brunette's face.   
When they pulled away, Kara smiled shyly. "Okay. Message received."  
"Good.", Lena chuckled.  
Kara bit her lip. "I guess I'll be going then."  
Lena nodded slightly and Kara turned around to walk out to the balcony.  
Before she could set off into the sky, Lena's voice let her turn back around.  
"Kara?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
Kara beamed. "I love you too."  
Lena smiled.  
Then Kara finally took off, not being able to help the cheerful shout for joy erupting from her throat as she spun around in the air, not knowing how else to deal with overwhelming amount of pure happiness rising inside her.  
Not aware of the fact that Lena still stood in the doorway, listening her cheers which made her shake her head and chuckle softly. She couldn't comprehend how ever she got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorkable Kara Danvers being adorkable


	16. Chapter 16

When Alex received a message from Kara which told her to "Come quick!! Emergency!!", she was ready for everything but this.   
She had kicked down the door to Kara's appartement, two agents trailing behind her. All three of them had their weapons raised and were ready to shoot what- or whoever was causing trouble.   
However they didn't encounter any villain, any attacker, any threat. They just came face to face with Kara who stared at them, wide eyed and with a dropped jaw. She stood in a mess of clothes scattered across the floor and was currently holding up one shirt to her body. 

Which had been when the door suddenly broke down and she was startled into a shocked trance, gaping at the three guns pointed at her.   
Those were now slowly lowered but still at the ready, just in case.  
Alex's eyes shifted around hastily as she frowned. "Where's the attacker?"  
"What attacker?", Kara asked, confused.  
"Well, someone or something must have attacked you! You said it's an emergency!"  
Kara blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh. That. Yeah, about that-"

Alex looked from her sister down to the pile of clothes and back to her sister. Her face hardened and she squinted her eyes. "Please don't tell me that the emergency is not knowing what to wear to your date with Lena this evening."  
Kara just smiled sheepishly. Alex groaned. "Kara!"  
"I'm sorry!", she exclaimed, high-pitched. "But this is a fashion disaster! I have literally nothing to wear!"  
"She says as she's standing in almost the entire content of her closet.", Alex commented as she rolled her eyes. She shook her head and with a hand movement, she ordered the two DEO agents to leave.  
She tested whether the door would still be able to close properly after having been kicked open and when she found that it did, with some slight difficulties, she closed it and turned back around.

"I swear to god, Kara, don't ever do this to me again.", Alex said, walking over to her and poking her sister in the side with her index finger, making Kara shriek and step a few steps back.  
Then Alex crouched down to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Now, let's see what you have here."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Lena heard the knock on the door, she was sure it would be Nia and Kelly. She had texted them with the help of her phone's new software and asked them if they were willing to help her get ready for her date with Kara.  
She had been a little embarrassed by the request and it wasn't like she didn't know how to do it herself, even with her loss of eyesight. But she wanted to look the absolute best for Kara. She wanted to make sure that everything fit perfectly with each other. And since matching colors wasn't exactly something that belonged to her abilities anymore, she'd need to depend on the help.

However when she opened the door, she wasn't greeted with the voices of Nia and Kelly. Instead she heard her brother's voice. "Well, hello there. I'd say it's nice to see you again but I guess that would be a little insensitive."

Lena clenched her jaw. All she wanted to do was slam the door right back into his face but she felt like she was frozen on the spot. Then she felt something brush against her, indicating that he had invited himself in. She groaned, closing the door and turning around into the rough direction where she assumed him to be.  
'What do you want, Lex?"  
"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to pay you a visit?"  
"No, not really.", she said, crossing her arms.  
"Eh, it was worth the shot."  
"Just get to it. Are you here to tell me you've discovered something to magically fix my eyesight? Oh, and the condition is that I help you kill Kara?"  
"Sorry to disappoint but no. I've read your medical report. The damage is irreparable.", Lex said, almost nonchalantly as if he was discussing the weather. "And considering the most recent news, you wouldn't be willing to hurt Kara Danvers anyway. I must say your taste in love interests is rather disappointing."

How ever Lex had been able to figure that out. There hadn't been any stories or reports on her love life since her latest public statement where she denied dating Kara. Their kiss had only been two days ago and she hadn't been outside with her yet, so how he got the information that they were now indeed dating was a mystery.

"Well, I live to disappoint.", Lena said sarcastically but with a hint of bitterness. "Why are you here, Lex?"  
"I'm here to offer you a job. At the DEO."  
Lena hadn't expected that one. She raised an eyebrow. "And why the hell would I want that?"  
"Oh, please. We both know you're not one to sit and lounge around. You want to do things. You want to constantly improve yourself. And you obviously can't do that at L-Corp now anymore. It's probably going to take years until it's back to the way it once was.", Lex exclaimed. "You may not be able to see but your brain is still perfectly intact, isn't it? And it's a smart one, too. You could be useful at the DEO, in the scientific field."

"You'd let a blind person into the DEO laboratories?"  
"I'm certain that you are perfectly capable of working and not blowing anything up. Do you have the same faith in yourself?", Lex stated.   
Lena frowned, confused by his words, not able to interpret whether he was truthful or not.  
"The offer stands and doesn't expire. Just consider it.", Lex said and footsteps told Lena that he was walking towards her, towards the direction of the door.  
That was it? He went out of his way to visit her and that was all he needed to say?

She felt him halting next to her as his shoulder brushed her's. There was silence between them for a while, then he quietly spoke again.  
"You may not believe me but I really am sorry for what happened, Lena. For not being there."  
Then he left and Lena swallowed. Her heart pounded quickly inside her chest. She was doubtful. She didn't want to, couldn't, believe that he was truthful, though his voice sounded sincere to her. But he was a good actor, he could easily be faking it and be following an ulterior motive.

She didn't have much more time to think about it though since just a few minutes later, there was another knock on the door and this time she was greeted by Nia and Kelly who were very excited to be helping her get ready for her date in a few hours which she had almost forgotten because of the emotional turmoil, Lex put her through.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When 7 p.m. rolled around, Kara nervously knocked. She was really going on a date. On a date with Lena, the woman of her dreams, her best friend and crush of several years - her girlfriend.  
She still couldn't really wrap her head around it. She felt so incredibly lucky.

Kelly opened the door with a bright smile. "Hey, Kara. Lena's coming right up. Nia's just making some last adjustments on the make-up. She said it's absolutely necessary."  
Kara smiled and nodded.   
Then Lena finally stepped into the room, Nia's hand was placed on her arm as the younger woman guided her to where Kara was standing. Kara forgot how to breathe for a few seconds upon seeing Lena.

"Hi.", she brought out when Lena came to a halt in front of her.   
"Hi.", Lena smiled.  
She was wearing a dark blue suit, her hair was beautifully made. Her eyes were hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses.   
Kara was also wearing blue - a blue dress. Kelly and Alex had talked on the phone about their clothes so they could make sure they matched colorwise.

"Oh Rao.", Kara swallowed, unconsciouly adding in a whisper: "Zrhueiao."  
Lena tilted her head in curiosity. "That's kryptonian, isn't it? What does that mean?"  
"Oh, I- uhm. It means "beautiful". You look beautiful.", Kara stated. Then her eyes widened. "Not that you don't usually look beautiful. You're always so beautiful. It's just that- Oh Rao."  
Lena chuckled at Kara's rambling. Though she had to admit to herself that hearing Kara speak kryptonian was really hot.   
"Thank you.", she said quietly. "I- I'm sure you look great too."  
Kara chewed on her lip, then shook her head and swallowed before asking: "Should we go?"

Lena nodded, raising her arm so that Kara could link in and guide her outside.   
Kelly and Nia now made their way to the door too after having the watched the two with big smiles.   
While passing them and throwing them a quick goodbye, there was a whispered "They're so adorable together" to be heard from Nia, making Kara and Lena blush.   
When they were gone, the two of them left too - both incredibly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D


	17. Chapter 17

The restaurant which Kara had picked wasn't too far away, they didn't even need a car but instead were able to walk there.   
Lena tried imagining the route, tried remembering if she had ever walked these steps before and had maybe seen this restaurant once. But she didn't think she did.

"Careful, there's a little step at the door.", Kara said, slowing down enough to make Lena know when to raise her foot a little higher to avoid tripping.  
Shortly after, a waiter approached them and brought them to their table. There was a very pleasant scent there, reminiscient of spring, and Lena wondered if there just flowers with a strong smell or if there were scented candles. Kara confirmed seconds later that the smell came from scented candles.

She noticed that the chairs were very comfortable and consideing the material of the tablecloth and the entire atmosphere, she assumed that this restaurant was rather chique and expensive. Hadn't Kara said it was rather small? It didn't really feel like it. 

Lena couldn't help the fact though that her mind always went back to a few hours earlier when Lex had surprised her by coming by and offering her a job at the DEO. It had to be a trap. Or part of a malicious plan. There had to be something behind it. Why would he do it otherwise? He had proven countless times that the only person he truly cared about was himself. He couldn't give one flying fuck about other people's well being - he had killed countless people for his own gain. 

So, why should she believe him now? It didn't make any sense.   
She was deep in thought, turning almost completely absent-mindly.   
Kara noticed the sudden change in behaviour and grew scared that it had to do with their date as she didn't know what had happened earlier with Lex.

The blonde bit her lip, watching her girlfriend worriedly.   
"Do you not like it? Would you rather want to go back home? If you don't want to do this, it's fine, I-", she exclaimed nervously, fidgeting with her hands under the table.   
Lena was startled out of her thoughts and she was instantly feeling a wave of guilt weighing on her consciousness for making Kara feel insecure about this evening, which was supposed to be spent happily - maybe a little flirty every now and then but surely not in silence while Lena was brooding over something that could be solved later.

Her hands rushed to search for Kara's and interwined them when she finally found them. "No, no, no. Kara, sweetie, I love this. It's great. Really."  
Kara frowned. "But something's on your mind. What's wrong, Lee?"  
Lena licked her lips, debating whether to tell her but she never wanted to keep important secrets between them again, so in the end she decided tell her. "Lex visited me this morning."  
"He did what?", Kara asked, face hardening and her free hand balling into a fist. "What did he say? What did he do to you?"  
"That's... that's the problem actually. He did nothing. He... offered me a job actually. At the DEO."

Kara's jaw dropped. She thought she might have misheard her. "He did what?"  
Lena chuckled darkly. "I couldn't believe it either. Still can't. I don't know if I... if I should. It could just be a trap. Maybe he has an ulterior motive for this. I can't imagine why he would suddenly give me the opportunity out of the kindness of his heart."  
Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking about what to say.  
Finally, she considered the whole thing again, shrugged simply and said: "Accept it."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"  
"Accept the job. If he really does have evil schemes planned, then we'll figure it out and stop him. Together.", she explained, as she her thumb carressed Lena's hand. A smile spread across her face. "And to be honest, I'm having some selfish motives here because you know... it- it would be nice to work with you... with my girlfriend together."  
Lena couldn't help her own smile which appeared on her lips. "A very convincing argument."  
Kara giggled and leaned over to give her a quick soft kiss.

Roughly an hour later, they had finished their food and had just talked some more, but then decided it was time to get home.  
Kara wanted to pay but Lena smirked a little. "Kara, darling, no offence, but I'm part of a multi billionaire family while you're living of a reporter's salary. I'm going to pay."  
Kara wanted to object but Lena, sensing that she would want to protest, shut her off with one of her infamous eyebrow raises before she could even open her mouth. So the blonde looked down with a sheepish smile and blush, agreeing with a small "Okay."  
Lena smiled, satisfied. 

After the payment had been done, they left. Kara once again linked her arm with Lena's to guide her.  
Some time later, they arrived at Lena's place.  
"Sooo.", Kara said quietly. "This is you."  
"I guess so.", Lena responded. She smirked. "Wanna come up for a drink?"  
Kara grinned. "I'd love to."

However they didn't get to that drink.  
As soon as the door shut close behind them, their lips collided in a passionate kiss.   
Kara's hands glid down to Lena's waist and with one quick movement, she lifted her up, seating her down on the counter behind her. Lena's hands were cupped around Kara's jaw, pulling her face as close as possible.   
Lena couldn't help but feel turned on by the fact that Kara seemed to grow very dominant, not at all showing similarities to the usual awkward and timid reporter.

She wrapped her legs around Kara's middle and Kara tightend her arms around her. Then she supersped them both to the couch where she laid Lena down, while mounting over her, using one arm to support herself and prevent herself from crushing the brunette and using the other to glide her hand up under Lena's shirt.

Lena sat up, letting Kara take off her blazer and open the buttons of her shirt before taking that off too. The quiet thuds indicated that they landed on the floor next to the couch.   
Lena felt around until she found the rim of Kara's dress, pushing it upwards and finally pulling it over the blonde's head, letting it drop on the floor where her own clothes were already laying too. While Lena leaned back down, she rose up her waist, making it easier for Kara to take off her pants as well.   
Now they were only in their underwear, continueing their passionate kisses. Lena's hands wandered around Kara's hips, while Kara's was stroking the inside of her leg, making Lena shudder in arousement. 

Then Kara pulled away, breathing heavily. "Wait, I just want to make sure. Do you really want this?"  
Lena hesitated. It would be weird, no question. The first time making out, having sex even, without seeing what was happening. But she trusted Kara and there wasn't anyone else she'd rather want to do this with than Kara. So she smiled and nodded. "I do."  
Kara grinned.   
Not a minute later, their underwear was on the floor as well and... let's just say, it was a long night for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really uncomfortable writing sex scenes for some reason. That's why I barely ever write them and if I do, it's not with much detail. Hope this is enough for people who like smut and not too much for people who don't like it ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

Kara surprised Lena the next morning with breakfast in bed - Lena didn't even remember getting to bed. She must have fallen asleep some time late at night when Kara had held her in her strong arms. Her favorite place to be.

And then the blonde must have carried her into the bedroom while she had bee asleep.

She smiled brightly and thanked her, enjoying the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods. Though they didn't actually get to eat too much but instead picked up on the passion of last night.  
They only startled apart and untangled themselves from each other when Kara's alarm went off.  
"Rao, that timing is terrible.", Kara groaned as she sat up to turn it off.  
"Don't worry, love, we have all the time in the world to continue this. No need for pouting.", Lena smirked as she sat up too and rested her chin on Kara's shoulder after placing a little peck on it. 

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Why do you think I'm pouting? I'm not pouting!"  
Lena chuckled. "Please. I may not see it but I just know it. I can almost feel you pouting."  
Kara laughed quietly. "That's not fair."  
Lena's hand glid up her shoulder until finding her face and cupping it. She smiled cheekily. "Well, you have your superpowers, I have mine."  
"I guess so.", Kara grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying this... You're going to be late.", Lena mumbled against her lips.  
"What is superspeed for? I'll be at CatCo in the blink of an eye.", Kara whispered back, now moving her head down to press soft little kisses on Lena's neck.  
The brunette had to resist the urge to shudder, instead going for a chuckle. "You're unbelievable."  
"Well, your heartbeat tells me you're really into this so I don't buy that you want me to stop.", Kara murmered while continueing her quest of kissing her neck.  
Lena mentally groaned. Damn superhearing. She couldn't stop the very real, loud moan fleeing her throat as Kara's hand wandered under her shirt, carressing her hip and leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin wherever her hand stroked her just the slightest bit.

"Five minutes.", Lena whispered and she could basically hear the bright grin on the blonde's face as she returned with a deep voice: "That's all I need."  
And with that, she cupped the brunette's face, kissing her passionately before taking one hand down to place it on her back and gently lay her down. 

A few minutes later, Kara left the bed - quite reluctant and disgruntled. Lena herself wasn't too happy about it either.  
She listened as several gushes of wind indicated that Kara rushed in and out of the room to collect her clothes and put them on.  
When she was dressed completely, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Lena's hand. The latter had stated the night before as they laid cuddled together that she gave her full permission to touch her without asking first. 

"So, are you still sure about it? Going to the DEO this afternoon to accept that job offer, I mean?", Kara asked. She didn't want her to feel pressured into it, just because she liked the idea of having her close by more often.  
Lena smiled, squeezing Kara's hand. "I am, darling. As long as you're there to accompany me."  
"Of course.", the blonde responded happily, leaning her forehead against Lena's. "I'll come to pick you up after I get out of CatCo then, okay?"  
Lena nodded.  
"Good... Until then.", Kara said softly.  
"Yeah.", Lena whispered. "And Kara?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"And I love you.", Kara rejoiced, giving her one last quick peck on the lips before finally standing up. "Bye."  
"Bye."

And like she had said, she arrived at the building in question not even a minute later and right on time. Though Kara couldn't wait to get out of CatCo the second she got in. She just wanted to go back to Lena. But she couldn't neglect her work anymore. She already did that quite a lot when she had to go out as Supergirl.  
So she pulled herself together and finished her work responsibly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kara arrived back at Lena's place a few hours later, the brunette instantly noticed in the way she spoke and the way she didn't directly slung her arms around her and kissed her that someone must have been wrong.  
She decided to let Kara choose for herself if and when to tell her what was up and simply hooked her arm into her's as she guided her outside. 

But considering the fact that she still didn't engage much into a conversation with her, she started growing worried.  
"Kara, what is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"You've been awfully quiet. Something's wrong. What is it?"  
"Oh.", Kara said, biting her lip. She sighed deeply. "I, uh... There's this guy at CatCo - William Dey - and... he seems to have a crush on me. He's actually a nice guy but he's been very pushy for weeks now and... I told him earlier today that I'm in a relationship. But he's still being flirty and he's kind of making me uncomfortable."

Lena clenched her jaw. "I can talk to him. I'll make sure he stops."  
The corners of Kara's lips lifted themselves slightly. "I don't think that's necessary, Lee. I'll handle him. But thank you."  
She leaned over to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek.  
Lena smiled softly, letting her hand glide down Kara's arm until she was able to interwine their hands.  
"Alright."

They continued to walk, hand in hand now.  
"There's the DEO.", Kara said quietly, squeezing her hand a little. "You ready?"  
Lena just nodded, then swallowed down the lump which was starting to form in her throat.  
"Okay. Then let's go.", Kara said and without a warning, leaned down to place one hand under Lena's kneecaps and the moving the other to her back before lifting her up and carrying her bridal-style. Lena shrieked when her feet left the ground and her arms quickly wrapped themselves around Kara's neck.  
She couldn't help the laugh erupting from her mouth. "Kara! I'm still able to walk, you know. I managed perfectly up until now."

The blonde grinned. "This has nothing to do with your capabilities. I just like treating my girlfriend-", she savoured the word. "-like a princess. Which is what she deserves more than anything."  
"Is that so? Well, I guess your girlfriend's a very lucky woman.", Lena said with a soft smile.  
"Eh.", Kara made with a shrug. "I'm the lucky one."  
Lena felt her cheeks heating up a little. God, how she loved that woman. 

Kara now finally started moving, carrying her into the building and only letting her back down when they were inside and agents started staring at them.  
Kara beamed brightly, taking Lena's hand again and leaning over for a kiss, not caring that they watched them. Let them stare. She loved Lena and nothing would stop her from showing that love for her to the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Admittedly, Lena had been doubtful when Kara had dragged her to the bar for an evening with the Superfriends. She had been very determined to take Lena with her, repeatedly stating with a whine "Lee, it's karaoke night! You have to come!"  
She had finally agreed, or better said she had caved in. Because she still hadn't been convinced that this would be too good. She wasn't a big fan of karaoke. And she herself definitely didn't sing.

But it turned out to be quite the lot of fun after all. One after one, the Superfriends, and other people too, went up on the stage to sing and though she could only hear their voices, it was still easy to imagine possible facial expressions on their faces or they way their body language showed their level of comfortness. J'onn sounded, and probably was, rather embarrassed, while Alex and Kelly seemed to genuinely enjoy themselves.

It took quite a while until suddenly Kara jumped up to her feet and started shaking Lena's arm.  
"Oooh, come on, we're up next.", Kara said excitedly.   
Lena's eyes widened. "No, no, no. Kara, I can't. I can't sing.", she whispered.  
Kara chuckled, reaching for her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. "You don't have to. You just have to sit there and look pretty which is something that comes naturally to you."  
"But-"  
"No buts!", Alex interrupted her from behind, giving her back a little push with her hand. "Go on!"

Lena held her head low so that the others wouldn't see the growing pink color on her cheeks. She still wasn't sure of this.  
Kara dragged her along, all the while making sure that Lena didn't trip or bump into something.   
"Careful. Steps.", she said curtly, too excited for more words.   
Lena got up, letting Kara guide her along until the blonde let go of her hand and gently pushed her down on a chair.

She walked a few steps further to get to the microphone.   
And when the music started, Lena felt her cheeks heating up yet again.   
She knew this song. Of course she knew this song. 

( <https://youtu.be/Dg4cg3ki6ks>

->The song ^-^ )

She could basically hear the bright smile on Kara's face as she started singing.   
" _The day we met, frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart."_

Lena had a hard time processing what was happening. She noticed that the entire bar had gone quiet. This was the slowest and most romantic song which had played all evening, all the other ones had been rather playful and happy. But none had been this heartfelt and emotional.  
Just as the part " _One step closer_." came on, Kara pulled out the microphone from its stand and stepped back to Lena. As she sang, she moved her hand to Lena's, interwining their fingers and giving her hand a little squeeze. 

Lena felt tears welling up in her eyes and was incredibly relieved to be wearing sunglasses. She didn't need to show that she was crying to an entire room full of people.   
Everything about this whole scenario sent shivers down her spine. The choice of the song. Kara's voice - her oh-so-beautiful, angelic voice. The fact that Kara loved her so much that she didn't mind showing everyone that she was her girlfriend - proof that she didn't give a damn what other people would think, that she didn't care what they thought about her for dating a Luthor.  
At that moment, there was only Kara, softly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb and singing to her.   
Lena didn't think that she had ever felt more loved than in this moment.

" _I will love you a thousand years."_ , Kara finished the song with a smile.   
"Kara.", Lena said under her breath with a sniffle, at a loss for words.  
The blonde grinned and leaned down to press a kiss on Lena's lips. Lena only partly took notice of the fact that some people in the bar started clapping and cheering - she did hear Alex's rejoiceful voice standing out of the crowd though.  
She let out a tearful chuckle against Kara's lips.  
"I love you too.", she whispered.

Kara giggled quietly and gently pulled her to her feet to lead her back down and back to their table.   
When they had arrived and had settled down again, Lena asked with a smile: "So I'm guessing you were all in on this?"  
There was a collective mumble of agreement.   
Lena nodded, having expected this already.

Lena rested her chin on Kara's shoulder. "You really are quite the romantic, huh?", she questioned softly into her ear.   
"I guess so.", Kara grinned.  
"I like it.", Lena murmured, trailing her hand along Kara's cheek and smirking when she felt goosebumps forming on Kara's skin, right under her fingertips.  
"You really know how to make a girl feel special." 

"Well, you are special.", Kara replied quietly, moving her head forewards to let their foreheads touch. "And I will try to prove that to you everyday of my life."  
"You two are sickenly cute, it's not even funny anymore."  
Kara and Lena both chuckled.  
The latter rested her head on Kara's shoulder while the blonde placed her arm around her.   
And together, they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this turned out a little too short. I hope you still like it though!  
> I've also made an edit of Kara singing to Lena and posted it on instagram, so if you'd like to see that: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-NKEyBqYCz/?igshid=1w406nay4rbz7   
> (It's on slide 6 ^-^ )


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess now's a good time to tell you that I did a poll on instagram a whole while back (before even deciding to post it here too) and asked if it was okay to revive Argo for this fic. And like 95% said yes, so here we are. Just so you're not wondering why the hell Argo exists when it's been destroyed in crisis ^-^

Lena had been working in the DEO labatories for a few weeks now. Sure, there had been difficulties at first. Needing to find things, needing to figure out what exactly specific things were when she couldn't what they were from simply feeling them. In general finding her way around the DEO.  
But there were a few agents willing to help her, guide her around and explain things in case she needed it.

But by now, she had been growing accostumed to it. It was getting much easier.   
And up until now there hadn't been any hints or indications that Lex might have any malicious intentions behind this. Apparently he did for once just want to do her a favour. Which was a very foreign, unsettling thought, if Lena was being honest. She'd almost prefer it if he just wanted to trick or betray her. She'd know how to deal with that, she had done it a hundred times before. But this? This was completely new. 

Though she also had to admit that she was grateful for it. Because she did enjoy being able to work at the DEO. Being able to work at all really. To prove that she was still capable of such things. Even if she was indeed limited. There always had to be someone standing next or behind her and she didn't like that but it was a necessity. Since she couldn't see numbers, diagrams, etc. There always had be someone around to tell her what was going on. 

One day, she unexpectantly heard mumbling behind her and squinted her eyes, especially when the footsteps of the agent indicated that he left. What was going on? She listened more closely and heard different footsteps approach. She felt herself tense as the unknown stranger stepped closer. But then a familiar scent reached her nose and she immediately relaxed. No threat. Quite the opposite, actually.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder.  
"Hello, zrhueiao.", Kara whispered into Lena's ear as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Lena smiled. She remembered their first date where Kara had already used that word before. Beautiful.  
"Hello to you too.", Lena replied softly.  
There were a few seconds of silence between them.

"Are you just here to spend me some company, which I don't mind of course, or was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
"I mean I can't say I didn't just want to hug you and kiss you because I love doing that.", Kara grinned but the grin faded quickly. She bit her lip. "But there is something I need to talk about actually. I... I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it?", Lena asked, tilting her head and turning around in Kara's arm to place her arms around the blonde's neck. 

"I want you to meet my mom. Like formally. You've met her before but we weren't exactly on the same page back then. And yeah, we've talked via hologram to tell her we're together.... But it's not the same. I... I want you to meet my mom in person, as my girlfriend."  
Lena smiled. "That's very sweet, Kara. And I would love to. But how would we be able to do that? Argo isn't exactly around the corner."  
"I'm glad you asked. The DEO can lend us a spaceship. It wouldn't take us that long actually."

Kara bit her lip expectantly.   
"Well, then there's nothing in our way.", Lena smirked.  
Kara smiled brightly and kissed her softly before resting her forehead against Lena's.   
"Great! Because I actually may have already planned the whole thing out and got us a spaceship which will be ready in a few hours.", Kara whispered cheekily.  
Lena chuckled. "Of course you did."

And just a few hours later, they made their way to a spaceship which Kara had gotten prepared. It was able to fly on it's own, making it easier to get there without possible difficulties.  
When Lena got in, she felt her heart beating a little faster. And Kara obviously heard it too.  
She frowned. "You okay?"  
Lena swallowed. "Well, I don't really have the best experiences with flying if it's not in your arms. My helicopter a few years back got attacked, Edge put me on a plane with chemicals which lost control, the plane we were on almost crashed..."  
Kara smiled softly. "Yeah but I could always help out with that."

"We're going to space now though. God, I've never even been in space! And as far as I know you can't breathe in space so you can't go out there and fly us to safety if something goes wrong and that means-"  
Kara placed her hand on top of Lena's. "Hey, I'm the one in this relationship who starts to nervously ramble, remember?", she said quietly with a chuckle. Then she interwined their fingers and gave Lena's hand a little squeeze. "I promise we'll be fine. This is much safer than any of those helicopters or planes. And I'm right here with you. You don't have to be afraid. But if it makes you feel better, I'll hold your hand the entire way, okay?"

Lena took a deep breath, then brought up a smile. "That would help, yes. Thank you."  
Kara leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Always."  
When they lifted off the ground, Kara felt Lena's grip tighten around her hand and heard her heartbeat increase yet again.   
While their hands were still interwined, she raised her arm a little to place it around the brunette.  
Lena responded by laying her head on Kara's shoulder.  
The blonde pressed a little kiss on top of Lena's hand and though she felt pity for her girlfriend, she couldn't help the smile appearing in her face. She was going to see her mom again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it now already, there's gonna be major plot convenience in this chapter xD  
> I just didn't know how else to handle it. I'll explain further at the end!

As Argo came into her view, Kara felt her own heartbeat increase. Not in fear though but in happiness.  
Lena squeezed Kara's hand again when the ship started landing and finally arrived on the ground with a little thud.   
"Ready?", Kara grinned.  
"Sure. As long as we get solid ground under our feet, I'm good.", Lena replied.   
Kara chuckled as she helped Lena out of her seat and out of the ship. She could already see her mother waiting a few feet away.

"Mom!", she exclaimed excitedly, running off to greet her mother with a hug.  
Then she abruptly pulled away like she had just been struck by lightning and her mouth formed an 'o'-shape when she remembered that her girlfriend was still standing by the spaceship. With deep red cheeks, she returned to her.  
"Lee, I-"  
"Forgot something. Yeah. I can tell.", Lena smirked, obviously amused.  
"Sorry.", Kara said sheepishly, linking her arm into Lena's to guide her to her mother.

"Well, mom, you remember Lena.", Kara stated happily.  
"Yes, of course.", Alura smiled as she took Lena's hand which the latter had stretched out as a greeting. "It's nice to see you again, Lena."  
"Thank you. I wish I could say the same but well, you know.", Lena stated nonchalantly, making a small hand movement at her eyes which were hidden behind the dark sunglasses.  
Kara snorted and slapped her hand on her mouth to stiffle the laughter which desperately wanted to erupt from her throat upon seeing her mother's mortified facial expression. After pulling herself together, she chuckled and patted her mother's arm in a sympathetic way. "Don't worry, mom, we've all been there before."

"I am so sorry. That was very inconsiderate of me.", Alura apologized.   
"It's completely fine, really. I don't mind.", Lena said with a genuine smile on her lips. "I'm not that sensitive."  
Kara was biting her bottom lip, still struggling not to laugh. "Should we go then?"  
Alura and Lena both nodded.  
"My cane.", Lena quietly said to Kara. "I forgot it in the ship."  
"That's fine. I'll get it.", Kara said, kissing Lena's temple before returning to the spaceship to get the object in question.

Just a little while later, Kara had returned, gently nudging Lena's hand with it to let her know where it was.  
"Thank you, love."  
Kara smiled, her heart fluttering in response to the pet name, and retrieved her place on Lena's arm.   
Lena trusted Kara fully but she felt safer with her cane around here. This was a completely different planet after all. In National City, she didn't mind just relying on Kara's guidance but on Argo not so much. 

She loved Kara with everything she had but it was no secret that the blonde easily got as excited as a golden retriever puppy. And though she had never let herself be distracted on earth, which would be causing problems for Lena, she wasn't sure of the same would apply on Argo. It was part of her origins after all and there were people who and places which she didn't get to see too often. Easy, understandable distractions which Lena didn't blame her for. But she did want to take precautions just in case.

They made their way to Alura's home. Their steps led them across the market which was pretty empty that day. Kara took the chance of describing everything to Lena so she'd have a rough idea in her mind what Argo looked like. Or well, at least she attempted to describe it. It was hard to find words which would make sense to the brunette. Alura tried her best to chime in and help Kara out in some cases when she got stuck.  
It did mean a lot to Lena that she, that they both, tried.

Their peaceful walk was interrupted when footsteps approached and an excited female voice exclaimed "Alura! Kara! There you are already! And you must be Lena Luthor, Kara's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."  
Lena felt a hand taking her's and shaking it before she even knew what was happening. A little overwhelmed, she simply nodded.   
Kara didn't even get the chance to explain who the other woman was when she already continued talking.   
"Now considering you're here already, you could come and get the-", she said throwing a quick glance at Lena and giggled. "-you know what, already. Your mom would have to lead the way though because I gotta go. It's not far."

"Oh.", Kara made. She bit her lip. She hadn't planned for it to go this way. She had expected that she'd go to Alura's house first, settle down a little. Then she could have contacted someone to bring it to them. "I-"  
"It's okay, Kara. You can go, I'll just wait here.", Lena said, sensing that Kara was conflicted with what to do.

"Are you sure?", Kara asked, doubt clear in her voice.   
"Yes.", Lena smiled. "Just go. I'll be fine."  
Kara bit her lip, considered for a second. Then she caved.  
"Okay. I'll be right back.", Kara said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. A few goodbye's were exchanged before she followed her mother and the other woman left in the opposite direction.   
Lena just stood by, twiddling her cane and waiting. She wondered what Kara could possibly need to get.

She should have known that danger was coming when she heard fast footsteps approach and loud high voices scream and squeal happily. Drifting closer and closer towards her.   
Until suddenly, someone unexpectedly bumped into her, sending her flying to the ground. She hit the hard stones with such great impact that all air seemed to be pressed out of her. From the height and the voices which were yelling some quick apologies as they ran further, she assumed they were children. Children who simply didn't know better and could therefore not be judged. They probably didn't even take notice the cane. 

Lena took some deep breaths, trying to breathe through the pain in her side and through the uprising panic inside of her.  
She felt around the ground, trying to find her cane but it seemed too far out of reach. Her breathing quickened. She didn't what to do. She felt paralyzed. It seemed impossible to do anything but lay there and dive into the evergrowing panic.   
She got along fine on Earth, in National City. She had learned some of the routes and streets there. She had grown accostumed to it. But here? This was an entirely different planet, as already established before. She had never been here before, she had never seen it just once. She didn't know anything here. She felt set back to the first time she ever tried walking through National City's streets. She had gotten a panic attack there as well. With the difference that Kara had been there to calm her.

Her mind was racing. She tried getting words out, tried to call for help. But she felt that even if her mouth wasn't this dry all of the sudden, making it impossible to even get one sound out which wasn't a whimper, there would be no one coming. She didn't even hear the faintest voice or footstep. There was nobody there to help her - not just help her back up again but to keep her from spiraling further into fear and hopelessness.   
She only knew one thing. She wanted nothing more than for Kara to come back right now. She needed Kara. More than anything. 

Just when Lena thought that the anxiety she felt was reaching it's peak, something round, small and wet touched her hand, followed by something warm and fluffy brushing against her and something starting to lick her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. It makes absolutely no sense why Lena would just stay there instead of going with them but I needed her to be alone and I really tried to think of something else but I just couldn't, sorry hahah ^-^  
> Hope this doesn't bother anyone too much!


	22. Chapter 22

Just when Lena thought that the anxiety she felt was reaching it's peak, something round, small and wet suddenly touched her hand, followed by something warm and fluffy brushing against her. That something now started licking her face.  
Lena felt her heartrate lower. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand to feel for "the something".  
It was easy to assume that this was a dog - either a small breed or a puppy.   
The dog grazed her further, almost like he was trying to comfort her.  
Lena sniffled a little before propping herself up on her elbow and finally sitting up. 

"Hello, little one.", she whispered after clearing her throat, carefully petting the ball of fluff which was now jumping into her lap, getting up on his hind legs and supporting himself by putting his front paws against her chest. He started to softly lick her chin which made Lena giggle. She used one hand to pet the dog further while the back of her other hand wiped away the tears of despair which had escaped from her eyes.   
"Well, thank you for the kisses. But I should probably tell you that I have a girlfriend. Though I don't think she'll mind them if they come from you.", she chuckled quietly to herself.

She was never actually the biggest pet lover. Which was partly connected to the fact that they were deemed worthless wastes of space, time and money in the Luthor household, having prevented her from ever getting one of her own and thus having created some sort of bitterness in her child self. Her child self who could have used a furry companion as friend and help through the grief over her biological mother's death as well help in getting through the days, in which she was talked down on by her own family.

Another reason was that she wore mostly expensive suits, making a pet, which lost hair every now and then, would possibly end up drooling and might jump up on her legs with dirty paws, not the best company.  
However, that was her least concern right now. She found comfort in the little fuzzy creature, seated on her lap. Besides, she wasn't wearing anything too fancy at the moment anyway and even if she was, it would have already been ruined when she landed painfully hard in the dirt.  
So, she just kept stroking over the tiny dog's fur, feeling her heartbeat and breathing slow down. 

A few minutes later, Kara and Alura returned. As Kara saw Lena sitting on the ground, she frowned, turning to her mother to hand over what she had been carrying and sped up her steps. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"  
"I fell."  
Kara's eyes widened in panic. "Are you hurt?" She knelt down next to her, resting her hand on her back.   
"No, it's fine.", she smiled and lowered her head in the direction of the little dog still resting on her legs. "This little guy here took great care of me."  
Only now, did Kara notice the white fluffy puppy which had curled together in Lena's lap. She felt both a wave of relief as well as adoration well up inside of her and she couldn't help the "Awww" which escaped her lips.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you, little one.", she said with a relieved chuckle. She moved her free hand to pet the puppy but he flinched away, cuddling closer into Lena's hold. Only when his eyes fell on her other hand, protectively placed on Lena's shoulder, he seemed to realise that she was no danger. The puppy cocked his head to the side and then slowly moved closer until he let his head touch Kara's still outstretched hand on his own. Kara smiled softly and stroked over his head and back.

In the meantime, Alura had arrived next to them. She appeared rather confused. "That's Krypto. He's a stray, wandering around the market here quite a lot. Already stole quite a lot of food too.", she explained. "He usually needs a few days until he lets someone new within five feet of him, not to mention letting someone touch him."   
Kara looked up at her mother, then back at the puppy who was now licking her hand. "Well, he really seems to like Lena. He only accepted me after he saw me wanting to comfort her."  
"He approached me very determinedly.", Lena said. "He seemed to sense that there was something... wrong with me. That I got hurt and couldn't really help myself."

"He's one of the smartest dogs I've ever met.", Alura commented. "It wouldn't surprise me if he knew that his presence might be comforting."  
"It's definitely very cute.", Kara said, grinning down at the puppy who had returned to his curled up position in Lena's lap, basically begging her to pet him again. "I'm relieved to know that he was there when I couldn't be."  
Lena smiled and nodded.  
"Would you like to stand up now though?", Kara asked.  
"Oh, yes please.", Lena chuckled. She felt around until her arms closed securely around Krypto and placed him carefully on the ground. She stroked his back one last time. "Thank you again, Krypto."  
Then she loosely raised her hands in the air until Kara grabbed them and gently pulled her to her feet. 

"My cane should be laying here somewhere. I lost it when I fell.", Lena said.   
"Got it.", Kara responded, letting go of Lena to retrieve the cane before returning to her side, handing it back to her.  
"By the way-", she said sheepishly, looking over at her mom who smiled and returned the object in question to her. "I got this for you."  
As soon as it came closer into Lena's direction, a strong but beautiful scent hit her nose.  
"They're kryptonian flowers-", Kara explained softly. She also used the name of the flowers but Lena couldn't understand it as it was in kryptonian. "They look a lot like plumerias. Pretty much the kryptonian version. They're pretty rare too."

Lena's head jerked up and a soft smile spread across her lips. "You remembered that."  
"Of course I did.", Kara whispered and she added with blushed cheeks: "You know they're supposed to being luck. And... and they stand for eternal love. I asked mom to find them so I could gift them to you when we're here... Though I wouldn't have left you alone to get them if I'd known you would get hurt in the meantime... But at least we made a friend."  
Lena felt her own cheeks heat up. She searched with her hand to cup half of Kara's face and kiss her cheek. "Thank you."  
Kara beamed.

Then the blonde linked her arm into Lena's for the extra support in finally continueing to walk.  
Which had been a good idea because they barely took three steps before Lena tripped over something that suddenly appeared inbetween her feet. This way Kara could catch her before she fell again though.  
The blonde looked down and giggled when she saw Krypto nestling against Lena's ankles. "I think someone doesn't want to let you go yet."  
Lena chuckled. "And how are we gonna leave then?"  
"I guess we could try to have him tag along for a while.", Kara suggested. She made kissing and clickering sounds. "Hey, Krypto. Krypto, come on, buddy. Come with us."

Krypto seemed to understand what Kara wanted from him as he came out from inbetween Lena's feet and instead started walking next to them.   
He actually followed all the way to Alura's home, even going as far as coming with them inside.   
When Lena sat down, he instantly jumped up into her lap, shortly startling the woman but then making her laugh quietly.   
"Wow. He really likes you, huh? Should I be worried that he's gonna steal you from me?", Kara grinned.   
Lena chuckled and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Maybe."  
Kara feigned a gasp before giggling and sitting down next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I completely made those flowers up lmao. I wanted to use the Dar-Essa at first but since they grow into full ass trees, I decided against it. I tried finding other kryptonian flowers but none really satisfied me. Plus, this way I could give it a cute meaning haha.
> 
> Also, we got Krypto!


	23. Chapter 23

Except for a little small talk, there wasn't much they were doing the rest of the day. Most of it was spent cooing over and playing with the white puppy who seemed to warm up to the other two women as well over time.   
He seemed to grow playful, jumping around on the ground and running in circles, trying to catch his own tail - when he noticed Kara and Alura laughing loudly at this action, he cocked his head to the side, almost as if he registered that what he was doing was bringing them joy.

After a while, Alura stood up to get an old kitchen towel which she tied a knot into to serve as an improvised play rope which he could toy around with.  
Kara was delighted by the idea and soon started playing fetch with the little guy.  
After a few rounds, she placed the toy in Lena's hand and gently guided her arm into the throwing motion so she could feel included and could also take part in the game.  
When Krypto returned and happily nudged Lena's hand with the towel, she laughed.  
"You really like this, huh?"

As it got later and later, Kara and Lena retrieved into the guest room, to get to bed. Of course Krypto followed self-evidently. At first Lena tried to establish that the dog would not get into bed with them - but one little whimper of Krypto when he was told to stay down was enough to make her cave in and she lifted him up.   
Kara, who had been shortly outside of the room to talk with her mother, came into the room now and raised an eyebrow in amusement while crossing her arms.  
"Alright, Lee, I can tell how it is. So much for 'Dogs aren't supposed to sleep on the bed, Kara.' Are you getting soft?", she teased with a big grin as she watched Lena crawling Krypto behind his ear while he was seated on her lap.

Lena smiled sheepishly and raised her shoulders. "He started crying. What am I supposed to do? Let the poor thing think he's not wanted?"  
Kara chuckled and made her way to the bed, where she plopped down next to Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have such a good heart. I love that about you. I love everything about you."  
Lena leaned her head against Kara's shoulder and smiled. 

Then suddenly Kara started to chew on her lip in worry as she thought about something. "What do you think is gonna happen to him once we're back on Earth?"  
The smile seemed to be wiped off of Lena's face in a mere second. "Oh. I didn't even think about that yet."  
"I mean it's gonna be impossible to leave while he's so attached. I wouldn't want him to feel abandoned.", Kara said, biting her lip and casting a glance at Krypto while scratching his chin.

Lena nodded, absently stroking Krypto's back. She licked her lips, deep in thought. "Then let's take him with us. To earth."  
Kara gaped at her. "Are... are you sure? I mean, as much as I already adore the little guy... animals are quite the... tripping hazard if you know what I mean."  
Lena smiled. "I think that'll be fine. He's smart, so I'm sure that we can train him to avoid him becoming a possible obstacle."

Kara beamed. She had always wanted a dog. She had loved Streaky so much already and when the cat died, she had felt miserable, at first not wanting a pet ever again. But when the immediate grief had ebbed away, the desire for a fuzzy companion had grown stronger. Unfortunately the chance had never really arrived up until now.

"Golly, that's amazing!", she exclaimed. She leaned down to look at Krypto. "Hey, do you wanna join the family? Are you gonna be part of our family, yes?"  
Krypto raised and tilted his head. Almost as if he really listened to what Kara said. He stood up, balancing with his paws to make sure he didn't slide down from Lena's crossed legs and leaned forward until he was able to lick Kara's nose. The blonde giggled, scrunching up her nose upon the tickling feeling of his tongue. "I think he likes the idea."  
"Then it's settled.", Lena said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)


	24. Chapter 24

When it was time for them to leave and Kara hugged her mother goodbye, she felt her chest clench. It had felt good to be back on Argo again.  
Sure she also looked forward to seeing Alex, J'onn and the others. To be back at the DEO, even if Lex's leadership was driving her crazy every now and then. To return to her duties as Supergirl.  
But Argo was something else. She missed it. She missed her mother and the friends she had left behind.  
That feeling had been there since the first time she left Argo which seemed so far away now. And it had only intensified during Crisis when she had seen it getting destroyed, felt the groundbreaking grief of losing yet another planet, full of people who were important to her.

And when she had found that Argo existed again after Crisis, she had felt so relieved. She would have loved to just instantly go back, to hug her mother tightly and never let her go again. But there had been so many problems and difficulties after Crisis, that she couldn't allow herself to do that.  
Now that she had finally gotten here, it appeared so much harder to leave again.

Kara shook off the feelings and thoughts racing around in her mind and bowed down to lift Krypto up, holding him in one arm. Luckily he was small and light, making this no problem since she didn't have her superstrength on Argo.  
Lena's hand slung around Kara's other arm. The brunette could basically feel her insecurity and sadness. She bit her lip.  
"You don't really want to leave, do you?", Lena asked quietly. "I mean, it's... it's your... home, after all."

Kara's head jerked in her direction and she tilted her head to the side. Looking into Lena's face, ehe knew what she truly wanted, what her heart truly wanted. There was no doubt at all.  
She rested her forehead against Lena's.  
"It was nice to be here again and I'm going to miss it. But I'm also looking forward to going back to Earth again. I don't really care much where I am as long as I'm with you. Home is wherever you are, Lena."  
Lena's heart skipped a beat at those words and she felt her cheeks heating up.

Kara smiled and looked down at the puppy in her arms who's nose was sniffling the air and who's head was moving around a lot. "Now, let's go. Krypto seems to get a little annoyed that nothing's happening."  
Lena chuckled and nodded. "Lead the way."  
Kara gave her temple a quick kiss then guided her to their spaceship, first bringing Krypto in so she'd have both hands free to help Lena in.

This time, Lena didn't seem as nervous about flying. With one hand petting Krypto who had once again retrieved his place in Lena's lap and the other hand holding Kara's, she appeared relatively calm.  
The spaceship left the ground and their way home began.  
When they arrived on Earth, they were already greeted by the Superfriends.  
However they didn't get to do much more than giving a quick verbal hello before taking notice of the puppy on Kara's arm.  
The women amongst them instantly let out a collective sound of "Awwww!" and stormed forward to pet him.

Krypto looked a little overwhelmed by the sudden affection of these strangers but he seemed to trust Kara enough to know that she wouldn't let them hurt him so he politely endured the petting.  
And though the men tried not to let it show too much, it was very apparent that Krypto's cuteness got to them too and they couldn't hide the smiles which spoke more and clearer than words ever could.  
After a whole while, everyone finally backed away. Soon enough later, Kara and Lena decided it was time to go home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara was seated on the couch while Lena was laying across it with her head resting in the blonde's lap.  
Krypto was sleeping on Lena's stomach while the latter's hand crawled his fluffy fur.  
Kara was holding a book in one hand, from which she was reading out loud to her, while her other hand played with Lena's hair and drew little stroking circles across her shoulder every now and then.

"You wanna know something?", Lena asked suddenly, interrupting Kara's reading.  
"Hm?", Kara just made, expectantly waiting for what she had to say.  
She was quiet for a while.  
"I can't really remember my own face anymore.", Lena then finally said, almost nonchalantly. Kara felt her heart sink as she bit her lip.  
However, Lena just smiled a little as her cheeks turned lightly pink. "But I can't forget yours."

"Really?", she squeaked.  
Lena nodded. "I can still see it picture clear in my head. Like it's engrained in my mind.", she whispered. A soft smile spread across her lips. "I mean it makes sense. Considering your face is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. And I'm very happy that of all things, it's the one I remember the most. So I still feel like I can see you everyday."  
Kara took a deep breath.  
She leaned down to kiss Lena.  
When she had pulled away, Lena smirked. "Though you don't have bangs in my memory."  
Kara blinked. "What?"  
Lena bit her lip to stiffle the laughter. "Honey, you can't blame me. You looked better without them."

Kara stared at her for a second. "Wow.", she said with a chuckle. "That's mean."  
"It's the Luthor genes.", Lena grinned.  
"Well, you know what kind of punishment awaits you, right?"  
Lena raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
Kara's hands moved to Lena's sides and started to mercilessly tickle her.  
Lena squealed and squirmed to get out of her grasp.  
Krypto, still seated on Lena's stomach and now waking up with a start, had a hard time balancing on her writhering body.  
"Stop, stop, okay, I was just kidding, I'm sorry.", Lena brought out inbetween her laughter. "I surrender! I surrender!"  
Kara grinned and her hands retrieved. She booped Lena's nose, making Lena giggle.

Kara gave her another kiss.  
"You know, it's a shame, really."  
Lena cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
"That you can't remember yours. Your face, I mean. Because it's the most beautiful one _I've_ ever seen."  
Lena chuckled. The movement shook Krypto's tiny body again.

"I love you, Lena. So much.", Kara whispered, carressing the brunette's cheek.  
Lena smiled once more. "I love you more."  
"I hardly see how that's possible.", Kara murmered.  
Their moment was disturbed when Krypto barked.  
Their heads both turned into the direction of the sound. Then they both laughed.  
"Yes, we love you too, Krypto.", they said simultaneously.  
Krypto got up and toddled over Lena's body until he was close enough to lick both their faces, making them laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! ^-^


	25. Chapter 25

When Lena woke up, she was curtly confused about the weight on her stomach but as soon as her hands moved there and she felt fur, she remembered. Right, they had adopted a dog from a completely different planet.   
She smiled. She had never really envisioned herself to get a pet, especially not one from outerspace but now that Krypto was here, she wouldn't want to miss the experience.

Apparently, Krypto had woken up too because of the touch. Lena heard a quiet squeaking sound - probably him yawning - and shortly after felt a soft, small licking at her hand.  
She smiled again while stroking his head. "Good morning.", she said quietly but then frowned. Her other hand felt around the space next to her which was empty. "Krypto, do you know where your other mommy is?"  
"Right here.", Kara's voice announced from the doorway. The amusement was clear in her voice. "It's really cute how you already call us his mommies."  
Lena blushed. She hadn't expected Kara to hear that. But who was she kidding? The woman had goddamn superhearing.

"What are you doing up already?", she asked, trying to find a distraction.  
"I looked for a pet shop. Found one too. I mean, Krypto did need a bunch of stuff that we didn't have yet. Like food. We only gave him leftover's which may not all be too good and nutritious for dogs. Also we needed some toys since he's so energetic. And you know, food bowls, a leash... you know, all that stuff.", she explained, breaking herself off when she noticed that she started rambling.  
"You're right. I hope you didn't buy the equivalent of junk food for dogs?", Lena raised an eyebrow.  
Kara laughed. "No, I didn't, no worries."  
"Good.", Lena chuckled.

Kara blushed a little. "I may have gone a little overboard on the toys though."  
"I didn't expect anything else.", Lena admitted.  
Kara feigned a gasp. "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
Lena smirked and motioned for her to come over by using her index finger.   
Kara complied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to Lena's legs. She used the opportunity to simultaneously scratch Krypto behind the ears which he seemed to really enjoy.

Kara gave Lena her hand so the latter could let her own glide up Kara's arm until finding her face. She cupped Kara's cheek. "It means you have a very big heart which I love you for."  
Kara beamed. "Now that's a great answer."  
Lena chuckled and the blonde closed the distance between their faces.   
They were interrupted when Krypto started jumping up and down next to them, hitting them lightly with his front paws.   
They broke apart and laughed.  
"We really have to work on your jealousy, buddy.", Kara exclaimed with a big grin and booped his nose. "Now, are you hungry, Krypto?"  
He let out a little bark.  
"Then let's go.", she said, making a gesture with her arm. Krypto jumped down the bed and expectantly walked in circles, waiting for Kara to follow.   
"Just one more second, Krypto, your other mommy's not that fast.", Kara smirked, jumping up and squealing when Lena lightly slapped her arm in response.   
"Unbelievable.", Lena whispered, trying hard to look offended but the evergrowing smile on her face spoke more than words.

Kara bit her lip to stiffle the laughter and then clicked her tongue to announce to Krypto that they could go as Lena had gotten to her feet. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her along so they could get breakfast.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A while later that day, the three of them entered the DEO and most agents there automatically turned their heads to look at the furry little companion of the Super and the Luthor.   
It was hard for almost everyone to resist Krypto's cuteness and a round of "awww"s and affectionate whispers went through the room.

One agent approached, asking if he could pet him. Kara chuckled and nodded.  
The agent kneeled down, stretching out his hand.   
Kara had been smiling proudly but her smile faltered and she squinted when she noticed that Krypto's eyes seemed to turn red. Her eyes widened upon realisation and she supersped forward, grabbing the agent and bringing him out of harm's way.  
Just a millisecond after he had been pushed out of the way, two hot laser beams shot right through the place where he had been standing and burned holes into a screen at the other end of the hall. 

Lena flinched at the sudden loud noise. "What the hell was that?", she asked. But no one appeared to be able to speak yet.  
The entire room had gone quiet and all eyes, widened in shock, were on Krypto who's eyes returned to normal and who now turned around, toddling towards Lena and nudging her ankles with his head.  
The brunette squatted down, assuming that the noise had startled him as well, and gently lifted him up.

She frowned when she noticed that there was still dead silence in the room. "What happened?"  
Kara blinked a few times, then cleared her throat and finally stood up from the floor, helping up the agent as well.   
"Well, um.", Kara said. "You know, I didn't really consider the fact that a kryptonian dog would process yellow sunlight differently than dogs from earth. That he'd process it the same way I do."  
Lena raised an eyebrow, seemingly not getting the memo.  
Kara sighed, scratching her head. "Our dog has superpowers."

Lena stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You're kidding."  
"I wish I was but the heat vision which just absolutely destroyed one of the screens speaks for itself.", Kara exclaimed. "We should probably try to figure out what other powers he has and how he can control them, so nobody gets hurts on accident."  
"Yeah. You should do that.", Alex agreed from a few feet away, still looking a little shaken by the events which had occured a few minutes ago. "I'll keep a training room free for you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he's got powers ^-^


	26. Chapter 26

"Okay, Krypto, come on, buddy. Let's see what you can do.", Kara said, holding the door to the training room open and making a hand motion telling her fluffy companion to enter. With a wagging tail, he followed her order.   
Kara looked up at Lena, taking her hand to guide her in as well and lead her to a little bench. Lena sat down and crossed her legs.   
"What are you going to start with?", she asked.

"I think I'll see if he can fly first. I mean that's a basic power, right? Start small, work our way up and- what are you smiling about?", Kara interrupted herself, tilting her head.   
Lena shook her head with a chuckle. "Nothing. It's just... I've never heard being able to fly getting described as 'basic' before."  
Kara smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck. 

Then she clapped her hands. "Alright."  
She walked towards Krypto and crouched down in front of him. "Okay, buddy. So I need you to pay attention now, alright?"  
Krypto watched her attentively and again Kara had the feeling he actually listened to what she said and maybe even understood her.  
She straightened herself back up and started levitating. Krypto's ears moved, apparantly in curiosity.

"Can you do that too, Krypto?", Kara exclaimed and began to softly slap her thighs, trying to motivate him. "Come on up. Come here, buddy."  
"Is he doing anything?", Lena asked from her place on the bench.   
Kara sighed and looked over at her. "No, not really. He looks pretty confused though. Maybe he just doesn't really get what I'm trying to- Oh."  
"What is it?"  
Kara blinked a few time as she looked straight ahead, right into Krypto's questioning eyes. His tail started wagging when a smile spread across Kara's face. "He did it! He's flying! Lee, our baby can fly!"  
Lena chuckled. 

"Can you fly over to your other mommy? Come along.", Kara cooed, slowly letting herself drift towards Lena while wiggling her fingers to show Krypto he should follow. He tilted his head a little then looked down at himself and started moving his feet like he was paddling through water. He did manage to move forward, at one point though the power seemed to leave him and with a little yelp, he fell towards the ground. Kara's eyes widened and she shot beneath him and gently pushed him back up by placing her hands under his paws. She stayed next to him, always ready to help out, while they made their way to Lena and he finally did a crash landing in her lap. Kara just barely succeeded in warning Lena in time so that she could securely wrap her arms around his body when he came down.

They both smiled brightly and patted him.   
"Good job, buddy!", Kara beamed. "With a little training, you'll get the hang of it, I promise."  
She pulled out a little bag of dog treats and gave him one - then secretly another one, making sure Lena didn't notice as the latter didn't want to spoil the little guy. But Kara was just too soft to stay strong at the sight of these eyes. 

Then Lena gently placed him back down on the ground again and Kara continued the quest of finding out which kinds of powers he possessed.   
It turned out he also had superstrength. However he didn't have x-ray vision or freeze breath.  
For the last test, including figuring out two possible powers, she required Lena's help, so she guided her to the middle of the room. There Lena kneeled down in front of Krypto to keep him occupied while Kara rushed out of the room with superspeed. 

When she was sure, she was gone, Lena began talking to Krypto. "Okay, sweetie, now you have to listen carefully. Listen for your mommy. Can you hear her calling you?"  
Krypto, who sat in front of her, tilted his head. Then his ear twitched slightly and he gave a quiet bark.  
Lena smiled. She just assumed that he actually knew what she wanted from him and that this was a 'yes'.  
"Go, get mommy, go on.", Lena whispered encouragingly.

And sure enough, there was a gush of wind which she had grown accostumed to over the last months with Kara.   
She couldn't help the little chuckle escaping her throat.   
Just a few seconds later, there was another gush of wind and she heard Kara's excited voice next to her.   
"He did it!"  
"He did.", Lena grinned.   
Kara laughed happily, crawling Krypto who was cuddled into her arm and seemed to greatly enjoy all the attention and praise he was getting from his two mommies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!


	27. Chapter 27

Krypto had been with them for a few months now and he had already grown a little, though he was still very young and there would surely be a lot more growth to come. Kara had used most of the time to train his superpowers, to somehow try to get him to control them and not randomly attack any strangers who came too close. He had always been rather shy and doubtful about new people. Alura had told them that. It was still a wonder how he had so quickly warmed up to Lena, and anyone who was obviously close with Lena. He seemed to only trust people after making sure that Lena was okay with them as well. Though this started applying to Kara too. Apparently, he trusted her judgement the most after Lena's.

He had become a steady accompany for the brunette. He came with her to the DEO, laying next to her on the floor while she worked. Kara would come by to visit whenever she had free time - no mission to go to as Supergirl and nothing important to work on as Kara Danvers at CatCo. Krypto had very soon become a part of the family, impossible to imagine a life without him. Everyone at the DEO knew him too and Krypto had seemed to grasp the concept after a while that people wearing these uniforms were usually no threat.

However, one day, a threat did occur. Kara was talking with Alex when several masked men in armor came in to attack the DEO. She and the agents were holding up good against them. But then, with panic, she thought about Lena. She had to know if she was okay. She quickly listened for her heartbeat and she grew even more worried when she heard the speed of it. Lena was scared. She either heard the fighting noises and was just nervous or some of the attackers had already gotten through to the labs. She couldn't take any risks. She needed to get there as fast as possible. Of course that was the moment where one of the masked men attacked her, preventing her from leaving. Kara rang with him for awhile, trying to push his weapon out of his hand before finally knocked him out by banging her forehead against his.

Her eyes scooted around the room, hastily looking for her sister. Finding her, she just exclaimed loudly: "Alex! I have to get to Lena!" Alex nodded, punching one of the attackers and while loading her gun, simply yelled: "Go! We'll take of them!" Kara breathed out and not a second later, she already sped towards the DEO laboratories.

Her heart slipped a beat when she saw the agent who accompanied Lena today dead on the floor. "Oh no.", she mumbled, storming forward. "Lena!" Further into the room, lay two of the masked men. By listening closely, she could tell that one of them was still breathing, simply unconscious. However she didn't even need her superhearing or any medical expertice to tell that the other man was dead. The big burned hole in his chest spoke for itself. Only heat vision could have caused something like that. Krypto.

In the same moment, she heard a bark from the next room and moved along. The little stocking room seemed empty at first. Kara used her x-ray vision to check it and found a female figure who she recognized as Lena cowering in one of the cupboards on the floor, together with Krypto. The blonde ran forward and ripped the door open. Lena visibly flinched and a panicked expression stood on her face as her arms closed tighter around the dog next to her who barked again.

"Hey, hey, Lee, it's okay. It's me, it's okay.", Kara said gently, reaching in to touch Lena's shoulder. Lena breathed out deeply, in relief. "Oh thank god.", she mumbled. Krypto jumped out of the cabinet, making it easier for Kara to help her girlfriend out as well, who then instantly threw her arms around her. Kara held her tightly. "Do you know what happened?", Kara asked quietly as they pulled away. "I just heard fighting noises and when the agent went to check, there was a gunshot. Is he dead?" Kara bit her lip. "Yeah." Lena took a shaky breath and nodded.

"After that, some men came in. I heard two different voices, so it must have been at least two. Krypto... He took care of them, I think. He growled and soon after, bodies hit the floor. He pushed the cane into my hand and bit into the other end to lead me to this hiding spot." Kara couldn't help the way her eyebrows shot up. The way Lena described it sounded almost like Krypto had never done anything else in his life, as if he was a trained service dog. But he was still a young dog, who had never even had a single training lesson in becoming a guide dog. They only trained his powers to avoid sudden outbreaks and possible injuries of others. However it made sense that he would act on instinct. His enhanced intelligence was magnificent after all. Alura had already said that he had been smart but it seemed that since they arrived on earth, he grew even more intelligent. Maybe that balanced out the lack of x-ray vision and freeze breath?

Kara clapped once into her hands and Krypto, recognising the signal, jumped up into her arms. Kara pressed a kiss on his head. "Thank you, Krypto, for taking care of your mommy for me." She slung her other arm around Lena, kissing her on her temple as well and pulling her close. "I'm so glad you're both okay.", she whispered into Lena's hair.

Suddenly, Krypto growled deeply and jumped down from Kara's arm, landing on the floor, instantly in a defensive stance. His ears laid flat and his flews exposed his teeth. Kara frowned and turned around. Just one second later, the man who had been unconscious before stood in the doorway with his weapon raised. Kara protectively moved in front of Lena. "You really shouldn't try anything stupid.", she threatened.

The guy shot at her several times, as well as at Krypto. For a second, Kara was scared that Krypto might not be invulnerable since that was something they hadn't tested but that fear quickly evaporated when the bullets simply bounced off his body as they did off of her's.

Kara rolled her eyes and raised her arms in an almost frustrated way. "I really don't get why people are still shooting at me. When will you people finally understand that I'm _bulletproof_?" She rushed forward, grabbing the weapon with such force from his hand that his wrist gave an ugly cracking sound. She jabbed her elbow into his face, sending him flying to the ground, unconscious yet again.

She returned to her place next to Lena, pulling her into her arms again. Not much later, Alex came storming into the room. Relief spread across her face and she came closer, carefully stepping over the unconscious man on the floor, to wrap her arms around Lena. "Okay, good, you're alright.", she said. "I got worried when Kara didn't come back with you." "I'm fine. Krypto saved me."

"He did?", Alex asked, a little surprised, as she pulled away. Kara nodded with shining eyes. "He's amazing, Alex. He doesn't just have superpowers, he knows exactly how to use them to defend someone. His instincts tell him to protect. He's a natural superhero - a _superdog_! And as if that isn't enough, he also seems to be a natural guide dog." She kneeled down to scratch Krypto behind his ear, making him wag his tail. After a little bit of silence, she looked up at her sister with a grin. "Do you think, you could train a canine agent for the DEO too?" Alex chuckled and crossed her arms. "Well, I've never done it before but I won't say no to that challenge."


	28. Chapter 28

Krypto got more training from that day on - of course always making sure that he didn't get overwhelmed and overworked. But the contrary was the case. He seemed to yearn for learning new things. He wanted the action and the activity. He was always excited when Kara brought him into the training room or went outside with him and Lena.

The focus lay mostly on training his powers, on making sure he really had them under control. That he wouldn't hurt anyone who was on the good side - this included trying as best as possible to work out his instinct of telling friend from foe.  
He got better at using them too. And Kara actually greatly enjoyed having a dog with - mostly - the same powers as her. This lead to multiple times where "going for a walk" turned into running or flying across the country. 

However they also tried their best in training him to be a guide dog for Lena. Sure, a professional might have been the better and easier way to go. But as it turned out, he had barely any problems in learning what guiding her meant.   
After only a few tries, Lena was able to walk with him on the leash - while not needing to depend on her cane. Kara trailed behind just in case but she never needed to step in. It was as if Krypto knew exactly what to do.   
Which resulted in Lena beginning to take walks with him on her own, not necessarily needing Kara next to her. Though they often went together, simply because they enjoyed these little moments together.

After some time, they realised that he didn't really need any more training in any field.   
By the time, he had grown to his full height, he was almost a year old and a full-blown canine agent at the DEO as well as a fully capable service dog.  
And though he spent most of his time with Lena, basically having been giving the job of bodyguarding her by Kara for times when she couldn't be there since she had to go out as Supergirl quite often. 

However in some cases, she would take Krypto with her on missions - using the extra superpowered help he was able to give.  
For the public, they came up with the simple explanation that they, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, took care of Supergirl's kryptonian dog whenever she couldn't. The people bought that lie pretty easily and so there weren't any suspicious looks when they went out with Krypto.

Sure, he could technically just be a dog who looked like the superdog who accompanied their heroine. But Krypto would sometimes start using his powers on instinct when a sudden obstacle came into Lena's way - like annihilating a tripping hazard with his heat vision instead of simply moving it out the way with his snout or coming to a halt to inform Lena about it.  
Therefore it was safer if the public knew that he actually was Krypto and had an explanation at the same time for why he was so often found with the Luthor woman.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - sorry for the rather abrupt transition - -   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lena stood in the lab, working on a protect and simultaneously texting Kara. She knew that the blonde always tried keeping her cool while writing text messages since the agent who was with Lena would hear them being read out as well. But that day, she was especially brief and not really participatory.   
Lena knew something was up and she had her suspicions about what it could be.  
She decided to call her. Kara picked up just shortly after.  
"Hey, Lee-"  
"Is that guy bothering you again? What was his name? William Dey?", Lena flat-out asked.

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Then she could hear Kara sigh.  
"Yeah.", she said softly.   
Lena's jaw clenched. There was no way she'd let this keep happening. Sure, Kara handled worse things than a pushy guy everyday but she couldn't do much against him as it was her work place.   
Lena however didn't have her hands tied in that way.  
"I'm coming over.", she said determined.  
"Lee-"  
"I love you.", Lena said, not letting Kara utter the protest, she would surely give, and hung up.

She took Krypto's leash and the dog already jumped up in excitement.   
The agent knew better than to argue when she asked him to drive her to CatCo.  
Just a little while later, she entered the building. The agent trailed behind her, so he could tell her where to go. Krypto may be leading her and preventing her from bumping into things or running into traffic, but he couldn't be expected to know where the elevator was or which button to press inside. 

As she stepped out of the elevator on the required floor, she could rely on Krypto again.  
"Take me to Kara, okay, buddy?", she whispered.   
Krypto gave a buzzing noise and began walking straight ahead.   
Lena could basically feel eyes landing on her as she walked across the floor with Krypto on the leash.

After a few seconds, Krypto gave a quiet, excited bark, probably to announce their presence to Kara.  
And sure enough, Lena could hear Kara's voice as well as another male one.  
The conversation was interrupted when Kara exclaimed: "Lena!"  
"Hello, love.", Lena smirked, purposefully drawing out the pet name.  
"What are you doing here?", Kara asked, while taking her hand. Lena could almost hear the smile on her girlfriend's face.   
"Oh, I'm mainly here to do this.", Lena replied with a shrug, pulling her hand out of Kara's to glide it up her arm until resting it on her neck. Then she pulled her close into a passionate kiss.  
When they pulled back, Kara's smile had broken out into a full grin. Lena smirked again.   
"Well, certainly not complaining about that.", Kara whispered. 

"Miss Luthor.", she heard the male voice say again. "It's nice to meet you. I'm-"  
"William Dey, I assume.", Lena said, voice turning cold as she turned her head into the direction, she assumed him to be. "Yes, Kara told me about you."  
"She did?", William asked, sounding incredibly conceited. Lena didn't know what he looked like but she just knew he threw Kara a glance and smirked. She knew guys like this.  
"Yes, indeed. She told me about all the times you were flirting with her, even after telling you to stop. How you are constantly bothering her and acting mindlessly annoying and respectless."  
She imagined his smile getting wiped off his face and found satisfaction in it. 

"I would suggest that you stop that. She's a taken woman. You should accept that. Otherwise, my friend Krypto here will take great pleasure in taking care of you."  
As if on cue, Krypto let out a quiet growl.   
The man stayed silent for a while, maybe outweighing his options.   
"Of course. I understand.", he said reluctantly. "I'm sorry for overstepping."  
Lena gave a nod and then heard footsteps, indicating he left.

Kara's arms wrapped around her waist and her chin came to rest on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Lee.", she whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Lena simply smiled.  
"I mean that was amazing. But it was also really hot, if I'm honest.", Kara chuckled before sighing. "I love you."  
Lena turned around in Kara's arms to wrap her own ones around her neck, making sure Krypto's leash didn't get tangled up in the meantime. "And I love you."  
Kara leaned forwards to kiss her again and then rested her forehead against Lena's. They stayed that way for a while until Lena finally decided it was time to go back. Especially considering that the agent was still waiting by the elevator for her return. Kara gave her one last kiss, as well as Krypto who was impatiently wagging his tail, and then watched her girlfriend leave with a proud, happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post it, so it's a little late. But I hope you'll enjoy it!


	29. Chapter 29

Kara stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths. She felt her heart racing and she felt the nervous tremble stretching out throughout her entire body. She was pretty sure if she was human, she might have passed out by now from all the anticipation, worry and nervousness.  
"C'mon, Kara, you can do this. Piece of cake. What's the worst thing that could happen?", Kara whispered to herself, trying to motivate herself. A small smile with courage spread upon her lips and she almost opened the door when her face fell and she bit her lip before answering her own question in a mumble. "Well, she could say 'no'."

She sighed deeply, staring down at the little black box inside of her hand. She chewed on her lip and opened it, looking inside. Almost as if she wanted to make sure that the ring was still inside.   
She gulped.   
"I love her. She loves me. This will work out great. She's gonna say 'yes'. Just don't panic.", she said under her breath. She closed her eyes. "You're a godddamn superheroine. Don't lose your mind now, Kara, you've waited too long for this to chicken out now."

It was true. She had been planning this for weeks. She had gone through several jewelry stores to find the perfect ring - that meant several stores in several different countries of course. And she knew technically this was dumb and useless as Lena wouldn't be able to see it anyway. But she could feel it after all - though that wasn't exactly the same but still. Kara just wanted to do the absolute best. Because Lena deserved the absolute best. Nothing less. 

She had been so wrapped up in planning this whole thing that she had even forgotten that this day was her earth birthday. She had only remembered when Alex had called her earlier that day to apologize for not being able to meet her.   
Kara had been a little surprised by herself that she had actually forgotten something as important to her as earth birthday. But she had shrugged it off. And in fact, it came in handy that Alex had forgotten too. Her plan of proposing to Lena wouldn't be ruined and she really didn't want to wait any longer.

"This is gonna be good. Just don't panic.", she reassured herself one last time before closing the little box, keeping it tightly in her hand as she used the other to open the door.  
When she stepped in, she frowned. It was completely dark in the appartement. Kara knew that Lena didn't leave the lights on - as she obviously didn't need them - and that's why it was always a little dark but... it was early evening. There should still be a little daylight lighting up the room. But there was utter darkness. Kara swallowed hardly. Something was wrong. What if someone broke in? What if something happened to Lena and Krypto? What if-?

Her evergrowing, terrified train of thought got abruptly disrupted when bright lights turned on and a bunch of people began screaming "Happy earth birthday!".   
Kara flinched terribly and was stuck in a frozen trance for a few seconds. Then she blinked and slowly forced up a chuckle.   
"Oh Rao, you guys! What- what's going on? I-", she stuttered while her hand moved into her jacket's pocket, carefully, and with a hint of disappointment, let the tiny box disappear in it. 

"You didn't seriously think I would forget earth birthday, right?", Alex laughed, shaking her head. "And well... I told Lena and we planned this party together. Okay that's a lie, she did most of the planning. I just took care of the food."  
Kara had this whole thing planned, had prepared the words she wanted to say for weeks, had pretty much even dreamt about this moment.   
Now, she didn't get to actually go through with it. Sure, she could have still gone down on one knee in front of everyone and have done it right then and there. But she prefered the privacy. She wanted to do it when she was alone with Lena. 

She could pull through one more day. She was the girl of steel - but her nerves really didn't feel like they were made of steel.   
She mentally shook her head. She should just try to enjoy herself. After all, her friends and family had put so much work into this. Lena had put so much work into this.   
She didn't want to be ungrateful.   
One more day, she reminded herself, just one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	30. Chapter 30

( https://youtu.be/EHeQLHpU0OY )

Kara played with Lena's hair while simultaneously stroking Krypto's head.  
She lay on the bed, Lena cuddled up to her, head and hand on her chest as she enjoyed the closeness. Krypto lay cuddled up on her other side, his head resting on her stomach.   
Kara was quietly singing - something she did quite a lot for Lena over the last year, ever since their first karaoke night together.  
Lena loved her singing and Kara loved making her happy, so it was a win-win-situation.

_"_ _But I want you in it._   
_Every hour, every minute."_

While singing, Kara couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness, couldn't shake the anticipation. She couldn't stop thinking about that little box, inside of her jacket's pocket which was laying in the living room.  
Ever since her friends and family had left an hour ago, she had thought about just going through with it. She didn't want to wait anymore. She didn't want to wait for the next day. Who knew if there was something else getting in between it?

_"I am meant to be wherever you are next to me."_

And now that she was holding Lena in her arm, she felt overwhelmed with the amount of love she had for her. It was hard to even catch a breath while singing sometimes because she was so aware of Lena's peaceful breathing, of her steady heartbeat and of tiny stray strands of her hair tickling Kara's chin. How did she ever get Lena to fall in love with her? She had no idea. Kara was just incredibly happy and lucky that she did. She wouldn't want to miss a single moment with Lena by her side.

_"All I wanna do is come running home to, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you."_

Kara closed her eyes and sighed deeply when she finished the song.   
Her hand rubbed over Lena's shoulder, pulling her close.   
She knew why she chose to sing this specific song.  
Sure, it demonstrated the love of a superhero for their soulmate wonderfully.   
But she also knew that Barry had sung this song to propose to Iris. He had even asked her to sing this song at their wedding.   
She was unconsciously trying to convince herself to do it now. To finally go through with it.

That was when she made the decision.   
She carefully entangled herself from her girlfriend as well as her dog, gave both of them a kiss and got up from the bed to walk over into the living room towards her jacket. She grabbed inside the pocket, staring at the box. She noticed how her hand started shaking but she tried pulling herself together and gulped.   
She pushed the box into her jeans' pocket instead.

When she returned to the bedroom, Lena was sitting upright, head tilted to the side in confusion and curiosity.   
"What were you doing?", she asked.  
"Oh, you'll figure that out in a minute.", Kara mumbled, going closer and taking Lena's hands to pull her up. She helped her sitting down on the edge of the bed and then took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of her, her hands tightly holding her's.   
Lena seemed even more confused than before.

"Lena, I- I love you.", Kara started. "I have always loved you and... and I'm a hundred percent sure that I always will. I don't see a world in which I will ever stop loving you."  
Lena blushed. "Kara..."  
But Kara didn't let her speak, she continued her nervous ramble, completely forgetting the entire speech she had prepared before and pretty much just spouting out words. "You're so incredibly and genuinely kind and good. You... you basically radiate light, I- And you're so smart and even though I don't always know what you're talking about, I don't care because... just listening to you talking about something that excites you is... it makes my day. You're such a badass, I mean that thing with William? Awesome. I- And Rao, don't get me started on your smile, I-"

Lena chuckled with blushed cheeks. "Kara, I... As much I appreciate this, is... is everything okay? I mean-"  
"Lena, I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everyone to know how much I love you.", Kara interrupted her.   
A flash of realisation spread across Lena's face. "Oh my god, Kara, is this... is this what I think it is?"  
Kara smiled sheepishly. She took one of her hands away from Lena's to reach into her pocket. Using that one hand, she opened the box to take the ring out.   
She bit her lip and took another deep breath. She gently slipped the ring onto Lena's finger. 

The brunette raised her now free hand to her mouth while tears rose to her eyes. Kara still held the hand which was now graced with the ring.   
"Lena... will you ma-?"  
She was interrupted when Lena abruptly leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her lips.  
After pulling away, she slung her arms around Kara's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.  
"Of course, I'll marry you.", Lena whispered, sounding slightly muffled because she spoke into Kara's sweater. "How is that even a question?"  
Kara chuckled, relief washing over her as all the tension and anticipation of the last days, no weeks, fell off of her and she pulled Lena closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay she did it ^-^


	31. Chapter 31

A week had passed since Kara had proposed to Lena and neither of them could be happier.   
As well as everyone else around them. Right at the next day, Kara and Lena had announced their engagement to their friends and family. There had been many hugs, many congratulations and yes, even a few tears here and there - happy ones of course.  
Eliza who had stayed at Alex' place for the night instantly made plans to return to National City so she could be there for the bridal shower as well as the wedding itself.   
Of course that would take a little while but when you were a superheroine with a whole government service behind your back, preparations wouldn't need that long. 

That day itself, they had their bridal shower.   
Kara was a little overwhelmed by all of it. Not just by the fact she was having her freaking bridal shower but also by the amount of people in the appartement. But she was happy nonetheless. Even though she was also a little embarrassed by the child pictures - since there weren't baby ones as she had only arrived on Earth when she was 13- which Eliza had brought when she had come back from Midvale. However she couldn't stop cooing over Lena's childhood pictures.   
Though she couldn't help but notice how Lena had seemed a little upset - at first Kara thought it was because she couldn't see the pictures for herself but then her eyes had fallen on a specific picture. 

It showed a very young Lena, maybe around the age of two or three, in the arms of a very attractive woman who wore a big bright smile - the resemblance to her was uncanny. It was Lena's birth mother, no doubt.   
Lena had known exactly where that photo was and she had hung it up because the childhood picture which meant the most to her. And though she couldn't see it directly, it was still hurtful to know it was there.  
Kara had simply hugged her from behind, not needing to speak to tell her what she felt and to make Lena feel better. 

Kara was 13 when she had lost her mother - her entire family and planet to be exact. And it had been hard on her, had waren away at her for so many years and would have driven her to a dark place if it hadn't been for the Danvers' family.  
Lena was 4 when she lost everything and was thrown into an uncaring, emotionally abusive family with a bunch of sociopaths. 

Kara couldn't imagine the kind of pain she had gone through. With no one there to guide her and lead her to the light - she had done it all by herself and she had succeeded. She didn't take the easy path - the dark path. She persevered.   
But Kara knew that even up to this day, the death of her biological mother rested heavily on her shoulders.  
The only thing she could try to do was take a little of that pain away by carrying it with her together, though she wished she could just take it all from her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, I know right?", Kara laughed with Alex together.   
She unconsciously began to scan the room, trying to find her girlfriend - no, her fiancee. How incredibly good that sounded to her.   
Kara's smile faded a little when she saw Lena sitting absent-mindly on a chair in the corner of the room. Krypto sat next to her, his head resting in her lap as she softly stroked the top of his head. This had become a usual thing ever since he had grown too big to cuddle into Lena lap. However usually his ears stood up as he happily panted and wagged his tail. Now his ears were laid back a little and he seemed to watch Lena with sad eyes - something he only did when he could sense that Lena was upset.

Kara frowned. She excused herself and made her way across the room.   
"Hey.", she said quietly as she crouched down next to the chair. She was greeted by Krypto who curtly got excited and licked her nose. But then he returned his head to Lena's lap. Kara bit her lip as she looked up at the brunette and placed her own hand on her's. "Lee, what's wrong?"  
"It's... it's nothing.", Lena whispered. "It's silly, really."  
Kara furrowed her brows and got up again to instead sit down on the armrest of the chair to wrap an arm around Lena's shoulders. 

"Something is seriously bothering you, honey. What is it? Talk to me please.", Kara requested with a soft, worried voice. "Are... are you having... second thoughts about...?"  
Kara trailed off, not being able to get the words across her lips. It would hurt too much to even consider the possibility.   
Lena's head jerked in her direction, obviously shocked. "No, oh god, no. No, I love you. I want this more than anything else in my life."  
Kara breathed out in relief, then tilted her head as she brushed a strand of hair out of Lena face. "Then what's on your mind?"

Lena sighed. "I... It's just... hard. To know that all these people are here. And while I adore how much love you have in your life, they are all here for you. Not me. Your family is here. But... mine is not. Because they would never approve of me marrying a Super. They would never really approve of me in general. It just reminds me how much my family name really took from me."  
Kara had listened attentively, chewing on her lip and squeezing her shoulder every now and then.

"Lee, you have to know that every single person in this room loves you and easily sees you as family. I know it's not the same but... but they're here for you. Not just me. They love you just as much.", Kara reassured her as her free hand interwined itself with Lena's. A small smile spread across her face. "And besides, soon you won't just be a Luthor anymore. You'll be a Danvers too. Officially, I mean. In my heart, you have always been one."  
Lena seemed to blush a little and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. 

But then she appeared to grow insecure again. "Are you really sure about that double name? I mean, you'll have to carry the burden of the Luthor name as well and that's the last thing I want fo-"  
"I'm Supergirl, I can deal with that, believe me.", Kara grinned, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. She continued to whisper in her ear. "I'll wear it with pride. And you can't deny it's got a ring to it. Kara Luthor-Danvers."  
Lena felt a slight shiver go down her spine.   
Then a grin spread across her face. "It does."

Kara giggled. "Come on, let's get to the others. I'm pretty sure they want to do those terribly embarrassing games soon."  
Lena chuckled. "Alright then."  
Kara pulled her to her feet.   
One of Lena's hands held Kara's while the other held Krypto's leash. Krypto's ears had meanwhile returned to their usual position and his tail was high up in the air, wagging profusely as he obviously sensed that Lena was feeling better.   
Kara led Lena back to the others to join the coversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post. That's why it's late. I'm sorry.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh Rao, oh Rao.", Kara mumbled repeatedly as she paced back and forth.  
"Kara, slow down. There's no need to be nervous.", Alex chuckled. "Besides, you're gonna crease your dress."  
"I'm getting married in less than an hour, Alex, how the hell am I supposed to slow down?", the blonde shrieked, about to run her hand through her hair when she remembered that this had just been freshly styled so instead she went to chew on her nail.

"Yes and it's gonna be great. All you have to do is look pretty, say your vows and don't forget to say "I do" at the end."  
"But what if I don't remember my vows? What if I fall into a shocked trance or something? If-"  
"Kara, this is too important for you to forget. Don't worry."  
Kara looked at her doubtedly. "I forgot my speech when I proposed to her. I just started rambling. It's a miracle she even said yes."

"But she did, didn't she? Because apparently you found the right words to say after all. Even if you make them up on the spot... just speak from your heart, Kara, that's the best thing you can do.", Alex said.  
Kara took a deep breath. "You're right."  
"Of course I'm right. I'm the big sister and the maid of honor."  
Kara laughed lightly. "Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Probably freak out completely."  
"True.", she chuckled.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seriously, what was I thinking? This doesn't make any sense! Kara should be the one walking down the aisle. She's the one with eyesight! I'm gonna make a fool out of myself! I'll trip or worse, I'll fall face first on the ground! This is insane!", Lena exclaimed panic-stricken, hands on her temples.  
The woman in front of her raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Lena, you have to calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. You're going to do just fine."  
"I don't know, Sam, I shouldn't-"

Sam stepped closer, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Hey, look, as your maid of honor who has the privilege of walking you down the aisle, I swear on Ruby's life that I won't let you fall, alright? And even if I should miraculously not be able to prevent you from tripping and falling... there's a whole crowd of superheroes out there, isn't there? I'm sure one of them will have mercy on you and catch you. If it's not Kara herself. Or your superdog here", Sam said with a chuckle and Krypto who had peaceful been laying a few feet away raised his head curtly to bark happily. Sam and Lena both laughed a little. Sam squeezed Lena's shoulders. "So just take a deep breath."  
Lena complied and nodded. She smiled a little. "Thank you."  
"Anytime.", Sam grinned. "Now come on, we still have to finish your hair."  
Lena nodded again and let the other woman guide her away to style her hair.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara stood nervously at the front, eyes glued on the path which Lena would be walking down on any minute now. They were having their wedding outside as they both weren't connected to the church too much - Lena because she wasn't baptised and Kara because her god was Rao.

Kara's heart was beating rapidly against her chest as her eyes scanned the crowd - so many different kind of people.   
There were the obvious ones - her friends and family, going from J'onn, Kelly, Nia and Brainy to Eliza, Clark, Lois and their boys. Ruby was seated next to Kelly, not really knowing anyone as Alex stood at the front next to Kara since she was maid of honor and Sam would be walking Lena down the aisle as well as staying there. Since she was her maid of honor.

Even Alura and a few close friends from Krypton had made their way to Earth for this.  
There were the other heroes and their accompanies - Barry, Iris, Cisco and Co, Felicity and Mia, the Legends, even Kate.   
And so many more. So many people in front of which she could possibly embarrass herself. 

She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to control her breathing.   
Her eyes quickly shot open when she heard the music starting to play.   
She held her breath and only released it when she saw Lena appear at the end of the path. All the tension seemed to fall from her body just as it had when she had heard her agreeing to marry her.  
She felt a soft smile spread across her lips as she watched Lena walk towards her, arm tightly secured around Sam's. 

Krypto walked a few feet behind them, head held high and excitedly wagging his tail. He carried a small pillow between his teeth on which the rings were placed. Making him probably one of the most adorable ring bearer's of all time. 

Lena seemed to relax as well when her hands finally glid into Kara's and she was gently pulled in front of her.   
Sam took her place at the side.  
Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena, a goofy but dreamy grin on her face - her beauty really was beyond compare.  
She unconsciously rubbed over the back of Lena's hands with her thumbs, making the brunette smile.

Neither of them really took notice of what was being said. They were totally lost in each other.  
Kara just barely recognized her cue for saying her vows.   
She cleared her throat and giggled nervously. But one look into Lena's face calmed her again. She concentrated fully on her.

"There are a lot of things I love about you. One of the things I love most though is that you are inherently good. I knew that from the moment I met you. It wasn't a hunch, I just knew. You... you basically radiated light and optimism and you still do. Despite everything you went through and despite the world trying to bring you down so many times, you... you never give up. You always get back up again and you're ready to prove yourself once more, no matter if people will believe you or not. I admire that about you. I really do and... and you transfer that onto me. You give me hope and faith. I know... I know there's times where you doubt yourself. Seriously doubt yourself but I promise I will always be there by your side to remind you of what you already know deep down. To build you back up again and to give you strength. Just like you give me strength. You make me so strong, Lena, you... You're my yellow sunlight."

She could see the tears glistening in the Luthor's eyes. She wore sappy smile on her lips as well as blushed cheeks.  
"Well, it's gonna be hard to compete with that.", Lena exclaimed with a chuckle.   
Kara laughed quietly and she heard a few sympathetic laughs from the crowd as well.  
She took a shaky breath.

"It's not a secret that... it's hard for me to trust people. I've been betrayed many times over the years and it... it stuck with me. It made me do things I'm not proud of and things I regret doing. But... the best thing I could have possibly done was let you in. It was impossible not to let you in - with your kindness, your warmth... your incredibly goofiness.", Lena smiled. Kara blushed and chuckled. "So when I thought you betrayed me, I lost it. I... I was so used to being betrayed for selfish reasons, that I didn't realise someone might lie to me to protect me. It wasn't something I deemed possible. But it is. You... you stood by me in times where no one else did. Saved me when I thought all was lost. The truth is I only get back up because I know you'll be there to have my back. To catch me in case I fall again. You always did. Especially now. I... I may have lost my eyesight but it feels like I can see more clearly than ever before. Because you're there to guide me through. You... You're my light in the dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one last chapter tomorrow and then this will be over!!


	33. Chapter 33

Both Kara and Lena could barely keep it together anymore so when the magic words "You may kiss the bride" were finally spoken, they didn't waste another minute.   
Kara would have probably been overwhelmed by the loud noises of cheers erupting any other time but right now, all that she could concentrate on was Lena in her arms, her lips on her's.   
Not her girlfriend, not her fiancee. Her wife. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara grinned brightly as she lifted Lena into her arms, swirling her around.   
They had all moved to a different place not too far off to celebrate and Kara simply couldn't contain her happiness. Lena squealed as she held onto her. When Kara finally put her back down, she chuckled and shook her head.   
"Will you ever stop doing that randomly?", Lena asked with amusement.  
Kara hummed, pretending to deeply think about it. "No.", she finally said.  
Lena laughed. "I don't know why I even asked."  
The blonde giggled and leaned forward to kiss her bride.

"Well, isn't that sweet.", a familiar female voice suddenly said in a sarcastic tone.   
"Indeed.", a male voice chimed in.  
Lena felt like she had just been punched in the face. She felt her heartbeat increase. How were those two here?   
"Mother. Lex. What- What are you doing here?", Lena whispered.  
"Your... wife-", Lillian spoke the word with obvious distaste. "-invited us."  
"What- Kara, you did?"  
"Yeah, that's on me.", Kara said quietly with blushed cheeks.

Lena stayed silent for a while. "Can I talk to you for a second?", she mumbled.  
"Sure.", Kara said, leading her a few feet away.   
"Kara, darling, what... why did you invite them? It's a huge risk. What if they-?"  
"They won't do anything. I talked to them. And I made sure that they were a hundred percent honest about coming with no malicious intentions. They've been peaceful. I mean, Lex and Clark almost killed each other at first but I managed to seperate them.", Kara said. She sighed. "I... I know they weren't always the most loving. And your childhood with them wasn't the best. But I also know that they still matter to you and no one can blame you for that. They're your family. And I've seen how much it hurt you to not have them there at the bridal shower."

Lena swallowed the uprising lump in her throat. She opened her mouth then closed it again.  
Kara carefully brushed a strand of hair behind Lena's ear. "You were probabaly right that... that they will never approve of me. But... the fact that they are able to look past their intense hatred of aliens just to come to your wedding... which is full of aliens... That means they do approve of you. They care about you deep down.", Kara whispered. "And I mean how couldn't they? You're amazing."

Lena didn't even realise that a tear had escaped her eye until she felt Kara's thumb gently brushing it away. The blonde embraced her into a hug and mumbled into her ear with a smile. "Don't cry, sunshine. You're gonna ruin your makeup. I'm sure Sam worked very hard on that."  
"It's waterproof.", Lena chuckled into her shoulder. "I knew I was going to cry sooner or later today."  
Kara laughed quietly as she pulled away.

Just in that moment Sam and Ruby came closer. Ruby was holding Krypto's leash.  
"Hey, you guys. We thought you might want your dog back. You should take him. Or else Ruby will.", Sam grinned.  
Kara and Lena chuckled.  
Ruby stepped forward and her facial expression showed that she was quite reluctant to let go of the dog. But a smile spread across her face when he quickly licked her nose before returning to his mommies. 

"Is everything okay?", Sam asked quietly when she noticed the dried tears on Lena's cheeks.   
Lena smiled brightly. "Everything is perfect."  
The corners of Sam's lips curled upwards and she nodded. "Alright then."  
As the two of them had disappeared into the crowd again, Kara slung her arm around Lena's waist.   
"We should join our guests, probably.", she said softly.  
"We should.", she simply agreed with a smile on her lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the day before had been quite long and it had gotten pretty late, Kara and Lena spent the next one mostly in bed - too excited to sleep but too exhausted to actually get up.  
They simply laid cuddled together, Krypto close by their side.   
"We're married.", Kara said quietly all of the sudden.  
Lena chuckled. "We are."  
A big goofy grin spread across Kara's face. "I can't believe you're actually my wife. I'm the luckiest person in the world."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's me.", Lena mumbled, sighing in complete contentment.  
"Maybe we're both lucky.", Kara whispered, moving her head to kiss Lena's temple.   
Lena just nodded with a smile.  
"I love you."  
"And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, haha.


End file.
